Broken
by Deans Bad Ass Sexy Hunter
Summary: Changed title from Devour. Chuck sends the boys to save a hunter, Stephanie, from five demons she has been tracking ever since her father's death and she plans to kill them with a book she had been given even if it's the last thing she does. Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Stephanie stood in front of the five demons with The Book of the Fallen in her hands. The only book that could send these five assholes back to Hell. She was ready for anything they had. She didn't care if she died that night sending them back to Hell. If she only sent one that wouldn't be enough. She had to send all five back to Hell._

"_Stephanie," said the Paimon…the leader. The strongest. "It's been a long time; you've finally found us all. You're such a brave girl for coming alone."_

"_I've been tracking you for six years by myself. Why would I have anyone else help me?"_

_He grinned and walked around her eyeing her up while the rest of them stayed still staring at her, reading her soul. "You have the book."_

_Stephanie smirked. "Scare you?"_

"_How'd you find it?" He stood right in front of her now staring his black eyes straight into her soul._

"_That's the other thing I've been tracking but it only took me two years to find it. It was in a Pastors care. Somehow he knew I would be coming for it."_

"_And what was this Pastors name?"_

_Stephanie sneered at him. "You should know one of your buddies killed him about four years ago."_

_He laughed. "Ah, Meg. She was fun to send on small errands especially her father, Azazel. But we did have someone steal the book back from you, Belial."_

"_Yes, but he's dead now isn't he."_

"_And how did you pull that one off I wonder?"_

"_Enough small talk!" yelled Andras. "She's just touring with us."_

"_She's just eager to play," said Gremory, one of the few demons that are actually women._

"_Perhaps," said Paimon turning back to look at Stephanie. "Are you teasing us?"_

"_She's just so eager to play." Gremory started to walk towards Stephanie and Paimon but he hissed something in Latin making her back up to where she was._

_Paimon looked at Stephanie and ran a hand down her face. "So eager to play…have you forgotten what happened the last time you were alone with one of us. You spent a month in the hospital and now that you have all five of us do you really think you'll just go into the hospital?"_

"_No, in fact I'm counting on dying but I'm bringing you assholes down with me!"_

_Stephanie opened the book and started to read from it but Paimon wouldn't take it. He growled and picked her up throwing her into the wall. She slid down it blood pouring down from her temple._

Chuck sat straight up in a pool of sweat. He's been having dreams of Stephanie Valentine for a month now. And just like the Winchesters he's been writing it down. Her whole life has passed through his dreams for a month now, from the time she was ten to now.

Chuck knew he had to stop his last prophet and knew who to call. The Winchesters.

Dean and Sam pulled up to Chuck's house after getting a four in the morning wakeup call from him. The brothers were both wearing sunglasses and were both tired. They've been driving for hours to get to Chucks. They went to knock on the door when Chuck opened the door and walked down the hallway. Dean let out a tired and annoyed sigh as he and Sam followed Chuck down the hallway.

"What's this about Chuck?" asked Dean as Chuck handed both of them coffee and the three of them settled in the messy living room.

"I don't know what's going on," said Chuck running his hand through his hair. "Usually I'm seeing you two in my dreams, you know the whole prophet thing, but lately it's rarely been about you. It's been about someone else."

Sam pushed his sunglasses on top of his head and leaned over putting the cup on the coffee table. "Who?"

Dean relaxed into the uncomfortable crummy couch and listened.

"This girl, her names Stephanie. It started about a month ago I saw her as a child, around ten years old and now…my last vision." Chuck shook his head. "Look I wouldn't be having these visions if I didn't think there was something I could do to stop it."

"So we have to protect a ten year old?" asked Dean cringing at the idea of a ten year old girl tagging along with him and Sam.

"No, a twenty-six year old."

Dean raised his eyebrows _now_ interested. He sat up putting his coffee cup on the table.

"But I'm telling you she doesn't need protection. Since she was twenty she's been hunting."

"Why?" asked Sam.

Chuck took in a deep breath and got up.

"Her father had died when she was twenty and before he died. He told her what he did and the reason he's dying for it."

He walked to his desk grabbing a stack of papers. Chuck handed it to Dean who had his hand outstretched for it.

"Everything is in there about her," said Chuck as Dean flipped through it. "From the death of her father to her favorite type of ice cream."

"And you want us to help her?" asked Sam. Dean and Sam were still a little confused about why Chuck had called them to talk about some chick that is a hunter and supposedly knows what she is doing.

"My last vision was of her going up against these five demons…"

"Five?!" asked Dean surprised looking up from the page he was reading.

"Yes five. She had this book in her hands. It was the only book that was able to send these five demons back to Hell and stay there for good."

"What was the name of the book?" asked Sam.

"I forget look on the last page."

Dean flipped to the back and read through it. He found in his reading she was strong and didn't let her fear show towards the demons. He sort of admired that and he didn't even know the girl. He read further till he got to the book.

"The Book of the Fallen?" asked Dean looking up.

"I've never heard of it," said Sam.

"It's the only book that can send those demons to Hell."

"But why? Can't she do a full on exorcism?"

"No, these demons are strong. Stronger than any other demons that you two have gone against. These demons are like the God's of demons."

Dean and Sam glanced at each other. "Do you know where she's going to be?"

"Ten miles from here, in a town called Trenton. She's going to be at the local bar. You won't miss her…she'll be the one in the fight."

"The fight?" asked Dean cocking an eyebrow at Chuck and he just nodded making a face.

Dean and Sam pulled up to the local bar later that night as Chuck instructed them to do. The two got out of the car and looked around.

"Seems pretty quiet," said Dean.

The two of them headed towards the bar when someone got thrown out of the window. The two of them looked at each other.

"Quiet?" asked Sam as a crowd started to form around the guy and then they heard yelling. It was a girl yelling. She had climbed through the broken window and started attacking the guy.

"I think that's her," said Dean. The two of them pushed through the crowd to get to Steph. They found her on top of some drunken ass idiot punching the crap out of him.

"Ok, Cat woman I think he gets it," said Dean grabbing her as she continued swinging.

"She with you?!" yelled a guy at the window.

"No!" she yelled as she got out of Dean's arms. She grabbed her bag from the guy at the window.

"Don't you dare come back here!"

"I wouldn't dream of it! You're Whiskey sucks ass!"

She turned and made her way through the crowd and Dean and Sam followed.

"Hey!" yelled Dean as they caught up to her.

She turned around quickly looking at them. "What?"

That's when both men got a look at her. She had long dark brown hair, almost black and the iciest blue eyes they've ever seen. She had a few cuts on her arms probably from when she jumped out of the broken window and also on her legs.

"You're bleeding," said Sam.

She looked down at herself. "Guess so. I'll stitch myself up later."

"We can help," said Dean. She just raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Sorry buddy, didn't you see what happened to Porker over there. He used a sleazy pick up line and tried to put his hands on me and you see what happened there." She shook her head running her hands through her hair. "I need to make the bus before it leaves. Hope you two liked the show." She pulled her jacket on and started to walk away from them.

"We know who you are!" yelled Dean.

Sam just gave him a look and Steph stopped in her tracks.

Dean looked at Sam. "What? I had to say something." She turned back on her heel and looked between the two of them. "You're Stephanie Valentine. You're a hunter, been hunting a few demons since you were twenty when your father died. You have a book that you carry around with you. Your favorite song is _Ramble On_ by Led Zeppelin," Sam gave him a strange look. "Your favorite color is red, you love the feel of the ocean breeze on your face and your favorite ice cream is Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough."

Stephanie swallowed hard staring straight at Dean as he stared back at her. Ok, so he read more about her than he let on, he was interested and hey it worked.

"How do you know all that?" Dean and Steph kept staring at each other as Sam looked between the two.

**AN: I had to put a new story up…don't kill me =] lots of love j.b.**


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie was sitting across from Dean and Sam in a diner a few feet from the bar. They hadn't said much to each other since Dean's outburst on Stephanie's favorite things which she found a little strange since she didn't even know these two.

"So…" she said and then smiled up at the older waitress that brought them their coffee. "Thanks." She pulled hers to her and blew on it. She grabbed a bunch of cream and sugar and poured the contents in. The waitress left and Stephanie continued pouring sugar in her cup.

"So who are you?" She looked up at them as she bunched up the sugar packets and threw them next to the napkin dispenser.

"I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam."

Stephanie was about to take a sip when she stopped and looked between them. "Winchester did you say?"

"Yeah…you heard of us?" asked Sam glancing nervously at Dean then back at Stephanie.

"No, I think I met your father…long time ago…jeez, like…" She sat back against the cushioned seat thinking about it. "I was twenty-two, so that was four years ago. My God, has it been that long?" She shook her head.

"That long?" asked Sam.

She forgot that they were there she was so used to be alone and talking to herself and no one listening but it looked like these two were listening.

"I've been hunting for six years, mostly tracking…" She licked her lips not wanting to get into detail. She didn't know these guys; sure their father was nice to her for those two hours she was at Pastor Murphy's getting the book.

"So, where did you meet our father?" Dean asked then took a sip of his coffee. She was just getting interesting by the minute.

"Pastor Jim Murphy's I needed to…grab a couple things."

"So you've been on your own hunting?" asked Sam.

"Yep." She started to play with the spoon on the table. "So you going to answer a question of mine or are you two going to keep playing twenty questions with me?"

Dean raised his eyebrows and looked at Sam. He smirked and looked back at Stephanie. "Shoot."

"How did you two know about me? Where to find me? How did you know all that stuff about me?"

Dean put his cup down and folded his hands together on the table looking straight at her with a serious look. He didn't want to scare her and he didn't want her alarm her in what he was going to tell her.

"A Prophet had told us that you were in trouble."

She snorted. "A Prophet? Yeah, like I believe that."

"Listen," said Sam. "You're in trouble; the demons you are after are stronger than you know…"

"No, I do know. Trust me I do." Stephanie felt anger boiling inside her. "I know who they are and I know how to send them back to Hell and keep them there. I've been tracking them and researching them for six God damn years and if I have to I will track them down another six years until each one of them is back in Hell."

"Well, sweetheart," said Dean not knowing how he should be feeling about this situation. Usually the people they deal with except their help and get on with their lives. Steph was like a stubborn mule. "Chuck…"

"Chuck? The Prophet's name is Chuck?" She chuckled and shook her head.

"If you stop interrupting me then I will be able to give you more details." Man she was driving him crazy and he's only known her for a half an hour. "_Chuck_ called us because of his last vision. In his last vision things didn't turn out well and that's why he called us."

"Well, what is it? I get shot or something?" She laughed again.

"You die," said Sam. "He saw you die trying to exorcise all of them."

"All of them? Why would I go after all six at the same time?"

"Six?" asked Dean confused. "Chuck said there were five in his vision."

"No there's six, so your prophet was wrong…unless, how far in the future is his visions?"

"Depends really…I mean he's been seeing our lives for I don't know how long."

"You mean, he's usually only seeing you two. When did he start seeing me?"

"He said about a month ago," said Sam. "We have…um, his writings in the car."

"Writings?" Stephanie glanced between the two. Then she looked right at Dean. "That's how you knew about those things." Dean nodded. "I want to see it; I want to see these writings."

Dean pulled out the stack of papers from the front seat. He turned and handed it to her. She flipped to the first page and read it. She felt her breath catch in her throat and quickly closed it. She looked up at Dean and Sam.

"What? Do you two get your kicks reading about people's personal business?!"

"Whoa!" said Dean putting his hands up in the air. "Look we didn't read…"

"Oh you didn't read? That's why you knew my favorite song, my favorite ice cream and my favorite color!" She walked up to Dean angrily. "What else did you read?!"

"Nothing!" He growled. She was really starting to piss him off. "I only read what I thought could get your attention!"

Dean and Stephanie stared daggers at each other. Steph was hurt that someone knew what has been going on in her life. She didn't trust Dean after reading some of her things, maybe he was lying. Maybe he did read more then he's saying.

"Look, Steph, you need to trust us," said Sam trying to break the tension between the Dean and Stephanie.

"Trust you? Yeah, right." She finally looked away from Dean and looked at Sam. "Just leave me alone. I don't need the Hardy Boys helping me."

"Well, guess that makes your Nancy Drew," said Dean sarcastically. She sneered at him and started to walk away. "Where you going?!"

She didn't say anything she just kept walking. She heard the car start up and she ran. She ran between alley ways and hid hearing the engine. She waited till they passed on the main road then ran. She ran for what seemed forever, passing through backyards and alley ways till she found herself in front of the hotel she was staying at.

Stephanie walked into the lobby and into the elevator. She looked down at the stack of papers still in her hand. She gripped the papers tightly in her hands. The elevator doors opened and she hurried towards her room.

Sam and Dean pulled up to the hotel Chuck said she was staying at. "She can't go too far. She has no car and the buses stopped running an hour ago."

"Taxis and Trains," said Sam.

"Whatever, let's just find her and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"I highly doubt she'll do anything stupid."

"Oh yeah, because going after six…" Dean stopped himself looking around as they walked into the lobby. Then looked back at Sam. "Going after six demons by herself isn't stupid."

"She won't."

"Yes she will."

Sam stopped and looked at him. "Ok and how do you know that? Is there something you're not telling me Dean?"

Dean looked around again. "Ok, I may have read more than I should have."

Sam gave him a look. "How much more?"

"More to know that she's stubborn as me and kicks ass like Lucy Liu but as you saw she looks more like a mix between Megan Fox and Alyssa Milano. And all three of those chicks are really hot and…"

"Dean!" Sam interrupted him. "No wonder she doesn't trust us. You read her life story!"

"No…no…only the good parts." Dean smirked.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean the good parts?" Dean cleared his throat and looked away from Sam. Then Sam got the hint. "Oh…that's just…Dean!"

"Let's…just uh…find her." Dean walked over to the receptionist desk while Sam shook his head in disgust at his older brother.

**AN: I know it's slow…but I hope you all are still interested. Lots of love j.b.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dean waited outside Stephanie's door while Sam snuck the extra room card from the lobby. Sam hurried down the hallway and handed it to Dean. They looked around before quietly sticking the card into its slot and opening the door slowly. Dean pocketed the card and walked in first then Sam quietly closing the door.

Stephanie opened her eyes quickly hearing her door close. She shot up and grabbed the gun from under her pillow. She didn't care if she was only wearing a tank top and her panties, she didn't want to die unless it was the maid but she was pretty sure she put the do not disturb sign on the door.

Stephanie leaned against the wall and looked around seeing no one. She leaned back against the wall and checked the ammo in her gun. She quietly snapped the chamber shut and took a deep breath before turning around the corner. She found herself staring at the back of a man, who had to be Sam Winchester.

She pointed the gun at the back of his head. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

Sam put his hands up and turned around. His eyes skimmed up her body then back at her face. He didn't want a repeat performance from last night with him being thrown out a window like the guy at the bar.

"Where's your brother?"

There was a click on the side of her head and she tensed. Dean smirked tilting his head a little as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

Stephanie snuck a quick glance at Dean at the corner of her eye to see a smug smile on his face while Sam lowered his arms. She quickly looked at Sam then at Dean again.

"I suggest you lower the gun, sweetheart," said Dean.

Stephanie looked between the brothers again and put her gun on the ground.

"Good girl."

Stephanie grinded her teeth. "I'm _not_ a dog!" She used her right arm to hit Dean's arm that held the gun into the wall making him drop it. He grunted and she used the back of her fist to connect with his face making him fall into the door.

Sam went to go for Steph's gun and she kicked him in the face causing him to fly backwards and hit his head on the floor. She went to go after him when Dean wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her backwards.

She growled and used all her weight to push him into the wall. He let out a grunt and she did it again.

"Jesus!" yelled Dean as his arms unwrapped from around her waist but she wasn't getting away that easily.

He grabbed her arm pulling her chest against his and twisting her arm behind her back. She winced in pain. She used her knee to knee him but he blocked it with his legs.

"Get the HELL off me!" she yelled then realized her other hand was free and punched him in the face.

He stumbled back a bit letting go of her arm. She ran to the bedroom to grab another gun when he grabbed her forcing her to the ground. "Shit!"

Dean turned her around straddling her waist and pinning her arms above her head. She tried to get up and out of his grip but it was too tight.

"Going to be a good girl now?!"

"I told you I'm _not_ a bitch!"

"You're doing great job acting like one!"

"Screw you!"

She was still struggling under him when Sam walked up behind them rubbing the back of his head. "Got her?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy."

"I can see that." Sam pointed to his own jaw noticing the side of Dean's jaw slightly bruised.

Steph finally relaxed under Dean's hold and sat there breathing heavily. Her chest heaving up and down getting both the guys attention.

"You going to get off me or should we have Sam light some candles and grab my handcuffs?" she asked giving Dean a look.

He looked away from Sam and right at Steph. "You know the handcuffs sound like a great plan. Where are they?"

She laughed. "Like I'll tell you."

"Oh I think you will." Dean twisted her wrist in his hands and she grinded her teeth while closing her eyes and growled.

He stopped and she looked at him. "Is that the best you got?"

"Pain a turn on for you?"

She winked at him. "I can see it is for you."

He glared at her and pulled her up with him hands behind her back. "Where are the cuffs, Steph?"

"Can we just settle this like mature adults? Why bring the cuffs out?"

"Because we don't want you running away again," said Sam. "When all we're doing is trying to help."

"Maybe I don't want help!"

"Maybe you don't want it but you need it."

"How exactly do I need it?! I haven't needed help for the first six years why would I need it now!"

"Don't you understand? You're going to die! Do you think your father would have wanted that?!"

Stephanie broke out of Dean's grasp tears in her eyes. She pointed at him and said in a low growl, "Don't you _ever_ talk about my father like you know him! You have no idea what he did to die! I was with him when they came and I watched him die right in front of me!"

"Who came?" asked Sam now standing on the opposite side of Stephanie making sure she wouldn't make a run for it.

She looked at Sam then back at Dean. Tears filling her eyes at the mention of her father, her father's death and the memory as if it were yesterday.

"Steph?"

It was Sam again. She looked at him and said two words. "Hell Hounds."

**AN: I know short but sort of suspenseful! Next chapter you'll learn a little more about Steph. Lots of love j.b.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dean swallowed remembering being a Hell Hounds chew toy, the pain he felt, the pain in his brother's voice screaming for him. Stephanie looked at Dean; the three of them were still standing there.

"He made a deal?" asked Sam more softly now.

Stephanie saw something in Dean's eye but didn't say anything as she looked at Sam. "Yes…" She wiped her face with her hand then ran it through her hair. "He made a deal for me." She paused looking between the two. "Can I put some pants on before I start the story?"

"Uh, sure," said Dean nodding and then looking at Sam. Sam walked towards a chair and sat down. Dean watched Steph pull on a pair of dark blue jeans and then run her hands through her hair. He just kept telling himself he was just watching her to make sure she wouldn't make a run for it again. She was a bitch, she put up a fight, she punched him, knocked the wind out of him and almost kneed him and he didn't go for a bitch.

After watching her he made himself comfortable on the couch where he could still keep an eye on her. He watched her grab the papers and then walk in. She sat on the opposite end of the couch and placed the papers on the table.

"First off I want to say I'm sorry for coming off as a royal bitch," she said putting her hands together and leaning on her knees. She looked at Sam. "I'm just so used to being that way anymore, being numb and angry." She looked at Dean. "I guess you can say I live off of it as if it's my drug and keeps me going."

Steph looked back at the papers on the table. "And when you gave me that and I read the first page…I just…" She shook her head and looked at Dean. "I didn't know how to handle it. Having someone reading what happened, why my dad sold his soul, reading my thoughts, reading everything that I had done…or am going to do, it seemed pretty…I don't know…scary. I thought all my thoughts were private."

"Yeah, we did too," said Dean leaning back against the couch and looking between Sam and Steph. "Shit, at least your life isn't a book."

Steph looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow and he just shook his head to ignore that comment. "Look, Steph, I'm sorry that we read some of it. Well, it was more Dean reading it…"

"Hey!" Stephanie couldn't help the little smile that spread across her face as Sam let his brother take the fall. She looked at Dean. "Sorry, sweetheart, I just thought if I read more about you then I would know how to deal with you. If it makes you feel better I only read certain things."

"Like what?"

"Well…I told you, your favorite things and stuff." He scratched the back of his head and a smirk spread across his face.

She looked at Sam not knowing if she should like where this was going and he just shook his head smiling.

"Ok…so are you telling me that there is _more_ of me in that…" She pointed at the papers and looked at Dean. "Than just my favorite things and my hunting and the past with my father? That there are…"

"Very graphic, detailed, full frontal, pent-house chapters." Dean had a smile on his face that made her feel really embarrassed. She didn't know if she was embarrassed at the thought of Dean reading about her past sex life or of a guy named Chuck who's a Prophet seeing her past sex life.

She let out a deep breath and ran her hands up and down her thighs. "Well, I feel violated."

The three of them let out a little laughter and she just gave them a small smile. "I guess you guys want me to get on with it." She sighed and scratched her arm. She never talked about this with anyone but Pastor Murphy and that was four years ago.

"Believe it or not, my father and I were not into the whole supernatural scene. We were semi normal, except for the fact that my mom left us when I was five but that's a whole different story all together. So I grew up, basically like a tom boy. My father took me to baseball games, helped him work on cars at shop he was working at, never was the skirt kind of girl…well, you get the point." She smiled at the guys thinking of her childhood memories with her father.

"My father and I were closer than anything. We were like peanut butter and jelly." Her face saddened though and she stood up putting her hands in her back pockets and started walking around feeling a little more comfortable feeling higher than them. "When I was ten I was diagnosed with Leukemia. Doctors tried everything but they gave me a year to live." She shook her head now standing in front of the room and looked at them. "Broke my father's heart, I was the only thing he had left that connected him to my father and I was his baby girl. We were best friends."

Stephanie started biting her thumb nail and her one hand was in her back pocket and she started walking around again. "I don't know when he did it because all I remember is him being at my bedside for a month, taking care of me and being the great father that he was but I could see it in his eyes he was scared and depressed. And one day I took his hand in mine and I told him its ok, it's ok to let go. I wanted him to let go and move on because he never let go of my mother leaving us."

Steph sat back down next to Dean on the couch. "He just could never let go and the fact that he had to let go of me too it broke him inside. You never know how much a man loves his family until he does something outstandingly crazy."

Sam nodded and looked at Dean then back at Steph. "I think I know what you mean." Dean just gave Sam a look then looked down at Steph who had her feet up on the couch now.

"The day after I told him about letting me go, I felt different, I felt almost…normal. The doctors ran test and they couldn't understand how I was getting over it as it was a miracle. I was happy, my father was happy, our friends were happy.

"Life was back to normal with us, my dad tried to spend every waken moment with me. He just wanted me to be safe and have a fun life but when he thought I wasn't looking I saw him praying. He never use to pray, he didn't believe in that stuff. I would think maybe he was praying for my mom, maybe he was praying for me to stay better, maybe he was praying because the elastic shot in his underwear…but when I turned twenty that's when I found out why he was praying.

"He told me about the deal and at first I thought he was nuts but then he told me about the demons he made the deal with. They came to him, they said they heard him crying and they told him for his soul I could get over my Leukemia and never have it again. I could live a long healthy life. He told me their names, I was surprised that he did and then they came for him a couple months later, the Hell Hounds. I couldn't hear or see them but I watched as my father was ripped to shreds."

She paused waiting for the brothers to take in all that she said. She licked her lips and leaned on the arm of the couch.

"And I knew just staring at my father's ripped apart body that I had to take revenge. So I looked them up. They're the most powerful demons out there and you can't use just any old exorcism. You have to use one from The Book of The Fallen. A book that was supposedly a myth but I tracked it down and found Pastor Murphy.

"He had it hidden under the alter of the church where no evil, nothing could ever touch it. And that's when I met your dad." She smiled warmly at the thought of John. The brother's exchanged a look then looked back at Steph. She looked at Dean first. "He was such a sweet man, towards me anyway. I don't know there was something about his eyes that touched my heart. Maybe it's the fact that he reminded me a lot of my father. I only was with Pastor Murphy and John for two hours but they treated me well. Maybe it's because I was a girl and they were both thinking I was nuts for hunting by myself but just grinned and ignored me."

"Nah, our father never ignored anything," said Dean smiling at her.

"Yeah, he must have saw something inside you that made him like you," said Sam putting his hand on her knee and smiling at her.

"And our father didn't trust too many people." Stephanie smiled at the guys thinking that this is the most time she's never been a total bitch to someone.

"Glad he could trust me," she said still giving them that warm smile.

"So…this book," said Sam. "You said it can send them back to Hell?"

"More than that." She got up off the couch and walked towards the bedroom and grabbed it. She walked back in and put it in Sam's hands. "It can kill them."

Sam looked at the book, it had to be centuries old. The binding was ripped, the leather on the front was ripped in two places and the pages were almost brown and were all ripped, chipped and crumpled up as if read over a million times.

He flipped through it realizing it was all in Latin. There were pictures and diagrams of Talismans and traps. "Wow…this is some heavy stuff."

"Yeah, I know…I've been translating it for four years. The exorcism is long and the Latin is very rough around the edges if you know what I mean?" She sat back down on the couch. They were silent for a while as Sam continued to look through the book.

She turned to Dean. "You said Chuck saw me die?" He nodded and Sam looked up from the book. "How do I die?"

"It's in there, the last page." He motioned towards the papers.

She pursed her lips and grabbed the stack. She turned to the last page and read it. When she was done she was a little confused more than anything.

"I don't understand why I would be going alone to face all five of them. At least I know I kill one."

"But you also end up in the hospital because of that one," Dean said softly.

She shrugged and closed the papers. "So…this is some of the future because I haven't even killed Belial yet." She stared down at the front page and all it said was one word, _Devour_.

She looked at Dean and pushed it towards him. "I don't want it."

"What do you mean?" He looked from the papers to her face.

"I don't want to read what's going to happen. I don't want to change anything. If I kill Belial then I don't want to mess up the chances of me doing so by reading it."

Dean kept glancing from the papers to her and hesitantly grabbed it out of her hands. She shook her hands and sighed. Dean put the stack on his lap and looked at Sam.

"Are these the names of the demons?" Sam asked breaking the silence as he took a piece of paper out of the front. She nodded. He read them; Paimon, Belial, Andras, Germory, Eligos & Mammon. Sam made a mental note to look these six demons up.

"One things going to change though," said Dean looking up from the stack of papers and at Steph. She looked right at him. "We're not going to let Chuck's last vision come true."

Chuck sat up in a pool of sweat after having another vision of Stephanie but this one he swore he'd seen before but this time the Winchesters were there. He got off the couch and sat at desktop. He opened the _Devour_ folder and skimmed through it until he reached what he saw.

"They changed my work," said Chuck and a smile spread across his face and folded his hands on the top of his head. "Ha!" He slapped his desk grinning. "Knew you guys would be able to get to her! I just knew it!"

Chuck shut off his monitor with the smile sill on his face and leaned back in the chair with his hands behind his head. He was proud of himself and the Winchesters, maybe she won't go through a lot of Hell he has seen already in his visions and the Winchesters would be able to help her out. The best part of it all was…she won't die.

**AN: So now you guys know about Steph's past and now the Winchesters are changing the entire story line…or are they? And how much are they going to change? Good or bad changes? Din, din, din! Lots of love j.b.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Stephanie pulled up to the small church and watched all the people leaving. The adults stood around in their best Sunday attire gossiping. The women wearing their white, yellow and light blue spring dresses while some other women just wore short black dresses or skirts. The men had taken their coats off and undone their ties; some shirts were undone from their pants. The children were dressed as if it were a wedding they were attending instead of a church seminar. And they all had two things in common; they were happy and ignorant about the world around them._

_Stephanie got out of the car and leaned on it watching the children play. A small tear snuck its way out from the corner of her eye. She didn't even notice the tall dark haired man approach her but she did notice him when he leaned on her car._

"_Sad isn't it?" he asked and Steph quickly wiped the tear away._

_She turned to see a man about six foot, black hair, scruffy looking, five o'clock shadow with that was both pepper and salt colored and he had hazel green eyes. His eyes seemed to search hers and for the first time in two years, Steph smiled._

"_Yeah, it is because they don't know what's out there."_

"_And we tend to keep it that way. I'm John Winchester." He put his hand out._

"_Stephanie Valentine…"_

Dean was quickly pulled out of the reading when the hotel door opened. Dean stashed the papers under the blanket and leaned against the headboard. Sam stopped before closing the door and looked at him oddly. Dean just looked at him and smirked.

"I don't think I want to know," said Sam and he put his hands in his pockets as he walked over to Dean. Dean noticed the look on his brother's face.

"What?"

"Uh…Steph's not in her room and the receptionist at the desk said that she saw her leave around seven this morning."

Dean looked at the clock it was now going on around 8:30.

"She wouldn't leave, you don't think?"

"No, not after last night. I'm pretty sure she trust us." Dean wanted to believe his own words but they didn't really know Steph. She could have just told them everything to get them off her back.

"Did you check her room to see if her stuff was there?" Dean got up from the bed and put his boots on.

"No."

"You go do that." He grabbed his jacket.

"Where you going?"

"I think I may know where she is." _Hopefully._

Stephanie sat on the top step of the light house and stared out at the ocean. She closed her eyes and let her tears leak out the corner of her eyes. This is the only place she would ever feel safe, the only place she would let her guard down.

The breeze was a little cooler this morning. She tugged on the sleeves of her black hoodie, pulling the sleeves over her hands. She looked down at her nails. They were black and chipping.

_Just like my soul…and my heart._

She closed her eyes once again letting the pain sink in. "I'm sorry dad…If I could, I would take it all back. I would make sure that you were still alive and you were never sent to Hell."

She covered her mouth in her hands and leaned on her elbows on her knees. Her hands left her mouth and she shook her head. "You don't deserve to be down there. I'm going to get your soul back and I will kill every one of those sons of bitches."

She swallowed hard and stood up wiping the tears on her cheeks. The breeze hit her cheek and she smiled weakly. "See you later, dad."

She knew her father couldn't hear her but this is where he would take her when she was little. Not her parse but the beach where they used to live. It made her feel safe and the sea is where she put his ashes and when she feels the ocean breeze hit her face she always hoped it was her father trying to make contact to her but she knew it wasn't.

She stepped down the steps of the lighthouse and turned the corner to see Dean's car driving pass. She continued walking as it slowed down to a stop.

She guessed they were waiting for her. She could use a ride back; the beach was a far walk from the hotel.

She got into the car and saw Dean.

"Sammy thought we lost you."

She shook her head and looked at the lighthouse. "No."

Dean gave her one more look then turned around to head back to the hotel.

"How did you know where to find me?"

Dean smirked. "Call it a hunch."

She figured it was because he read more about her. She didn't know why he would. Her life wasn't that interesting and she told him and Sam all the most important parts of her life.

Dean knew why she liked going to the beach or anywhere near the ocean. It was where she poured her father's ashes.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you venture to the beach?"

She let out a soft snort and looked at him. "Like you don't know?"

He shrugged. "Trying to make conversation."

She knew she was being a bitch again, like she said before she couldn't help it. It was just in her ways. She bit the inside of her cheek and looked out the window. "I guess it's the only place I actually feel safe since I poured my father's ashes out at sea. I don't know I guess I feel closer to him if I just sit there. Stupid huh?"

Dean paused before speaking and glanced at her. "No, it's not."

She turned her head to look at him and noticed his eyes. They were sad…more broken then anything. Just like hers.

She looked away from him and back out the window. She didn't want him seeing her broken eyes. He caught her at her worst time, when she was defenseless and weak. She hated the thought of someone seeing her like this.

"So we know someone that may be able to help you translate some of that hard Latin in your book." She looked at him again. She knew he was trying to coax her out of whatever she was feeling. He took a quick glance at her to see if she was listening. "Well, a man and…an angel."

"Angel?...Alright pull over, I heard enough."

"What?"

"First prophets…now angels. What are you going to tell me next that Lucifer is real?" Dean was quiet and she gave him a look. "Lucifer's real?"

"Yup, along with God who doesn't want to be found."

He left it at that.

Steph sat back against the seat and took in what he said. She knew demons existed but everything else she didn't think did, or she made herself not to believe in them.

A thought occurred to her. "Is that why all those strange omens have been happening?"

Dean nodded clenching the steering wheel. He felt as if it was his fault all of this was happening. She watched him tense and looked at his hand. His knuckles had turned white.

"It's the Apocalypse isn't it?"

"Yes."

She could tell he didn't want to talk about it so she left it at that. She grabbed the book from her jacket pocket and looked through it.

Dean glanced at her as he cocked an eyebrow at her. "What? Is there a spell in there that may be able to stop this who Apocalypse ideal?" He chuckled as he shook his head. _Nope can't be that easy._

"I think there is."

Dean quickly looked at her then back at the road.

"I don't know…I flipped through this book more times than I can count. There are hundreds of things to send back to Hell…even kill like the six demons. There could be something in this book that could help. You never know."

"Yeah, well, I highly doubt that, or someone or something would be after that book."

"Everyone and everything thinks that this book is a myth."

"It's just too easy." With that they drove in silence all the way back to the hotel.

**AN: So is there something in the book that could stop the apocalypse and the devil himself? Will Dean and Steph help each other become unbroken? I know short chapter…but I'm tired and I've been wanting to add a new chapter. Thanks to the song Broken by Seether and Amy Lee I totally know where this story is going to go and one of the reasons I changed the name of the story. Review please!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

"So, this is the mysterious Book of the Fallen?" asked Bobby as he picked up the book.

Steph nodded and looked around the study she was in. Books were piled everywhere, papers were loose and in certain spots, newspaper clippings were hung on the walls and a couple of books were opened on his desk. Some would call it a mess but Steph saw it as one big filing cabinet of supernatural stuff. She liked it.

"How'd you get it?"

Steph turned her attention back to Bobby. "A few years back. I tracked it down to a Preist, you may have knew him…Pastor Murphy."

Bobby smiled weakly and nodded. "He was a good man." Steph nodded in return.

"Yeah, he was, for the short time I knew him. I don't really hang with hunters too much. I'm usually on my own."

"You've been tracking and hunting these six demons on your own for six years?" Steph grimaced and nodded again.

"Brave girl."

She didn't say anything just looked away out towards the window. She approached it and saw the boys outside talking.

"They mean well, they really do," said Bobby wheeling himself over to her. Steph turned her head to look at him. "They're just going through a lot. They've lost so many people that were close to them because of this damn Apocalypse." Steph looked back at the brothers, they're discussion looked like it was becoming heated and angry.

"How long have you known them?"

Bobby chuckled. "Since they were boys. Their daddy came by one day looking for help and well, they came along. John didn't like to part with his sons too much but knew he had to when it came to hunting. He taught them well, taught them everything they needed to know to survive."

Steph made a face. "Like warriors?"

Bobby looked up from the window to her thinking about her words. Then he said quietly, "Yes, like warriors."

Steph took in a deep breath and made a thin line with her lips.

"There's a few things you should know about them, personaly anyway." Steph turned her attention back to Bobby as he wheeled himself over to his desk. "Sam, he's a good boy. He just has the ability to trust anyone to easily. He's a good guy to go to if you are having an emotional breakdown."

"But not Dean?"

"No, you want to stay far away from him if you are having one. He's like John in that matter. Guess we could blame John for that. The boy is like a stone barely shows any emotion." Bobby paused. "Well that could be a lie…he shows a lot of anger anymore. Just try not to get on his bad side. He has trust issues with people. Too many hurt him and too many he lost. He has the world on his shoulders, literally. Just be careful around him."

Steph nodded and wondered what he meant about the world being on Dean's shoulders but she shook it off knowing she had her own demons to deal with.

"So you think you can help with this Latin?"

Bobby smiled and nodded.

"Sure can."

Bobby opened the book and she went over his shoulder to show him where she left off. Bobby sighed deeply and ran a hand down his face.

"This is pretty heavy girly, you think you can do this?" Bobby looked up at her.

She gave a small smile. "Hope so, I mean Pastor Murphy wouldn't have given it to me if he didn't think I could do it…right?"

Bobby nodded and looked back at the book. "Yeah, do you mind if I check over some of the translations you've already done. Just want to make sure you did it right."

"Of course by all means."

She leaned up and went to walk out the door but turned around. "Hey…Bobby."

He looked up and she gave him a smile. "Thanks." He gave her a wink and she walked out the room.

Dean sat on the hood of his car reading another page of Stephanie Valentines life. He decided to start from the beginning. He read how her father sold his soul for her and he didn't tell her until he was on his death bed. And that's what got Dean, something hit him hard in the heart. She didn't know what he had done and she had to watch him get ripped apart.

"_Dad! What's going on?!" yelled Stephanie as her father grabbed her by the arm and pulled her upstairs. _

_He was acting as if something was after him but she couldn't see anything. He pulled her into his bedroom and slammed the door shut. _

"_Dad, what are you doing?"_

_He was going through his drawer and handed her some kind of herbs and powder. _

"_Their here, Stephanie…they're coming to get me."_

_They both turned their heads quickly as the door started to bang. All Steph could hear was the banging but her father could hear them growling and howling right outside._

"_Get in the closet and make this into a line at the door…"_

"_But dad…"_

"_Do it now!"_

_Steph saw the fear in his eyes and she nodded slowly as she began to back up away from him._

"_I love you sweetheart."_

"_I love you too, dad."_

_She entered the closet and tried to shut the door but it wouldn't shut all the way. There was enough cracked open where she could see her father. She poured a line of the herb and powder along the edge of the closet and waited._

_The door banged opened and she watched as her father was thrown at the floor and ripped apart. She put her hand over her mouth and looked away. Tears fell down her face and she started to hypervenalate. She covered her ears hearing her fathers screams. She closed her eyes not wanting to see anymore._

_Finally his screams died down and she uncovered her ears and opened her eyes. She looked out the crack to see her father lying their stiff as board. She sniffed and leaned closer to see if it was safe and that's when she smelled it._

_The breath of one of the things that killed her father. She felt it breathing on her and it moved her hair. She backed up away from the door and stayed there all night until she had the courage to open the door and cross the line._

Dean looked away from the paper in his hands. He wiped his mouth and then ran his hand along the back of his neck. She watched her own father get ripped apart by Hell Hounds so she could live.

He remembered how he felt when his father sold his soul for him to live. The heartache he carried around. He still held some of it but it wasn't as strong as it used to be. He eventually got over some of it with the help of Sam being at his side but she was alone. She's been alone for six years carrying this guilt in her.

No wonder everytime he looked into her eyes he saw guilt, anger, and depression. Something he'd seen in his eyes for the past couple months…she was broken as was he. Broken over her father and the guilt she had to carry with her everyday. Just like the guilt he had to carry with him for every person that was dying because he hasn't said yes to Michael.

**Review please!!! =]**


	7. Chapter 7

Stephanie was sleeping in one of Bobby's extra rooms. Trying to sleep at least. She was having a nightmare but it was more of a memory. The memory of her father being ripped apart in front of her but the memory turned on her. Instead of that powder and herb her father had given her to protect her working, it didn't and the Hell Hounds attacked her. Ripped her apart and she could feel it.

She sat up sweating and looked around her. She had been crying. She wiped her tears and got out of bed. She grabbed a pair of jeans and put them on. She was just wearing a white wife beater but she didn't care. She walked down stairs and found the light in Bobby's study on.

She walked in to find all three men fast asleep. Bobby had fallen asleep behind his desk leaning on his hand. Sam was on the other side of the desk with his head on the desk drooling on the book underneath him. Dean was in the corner in a chair. His head was tilted up and he seemed to be at peace. She could have sworn he was a little too peaceful for sleeping as if he was awake but she just dismissed it.

She grabbed a piece a paper and a pen. She wrote a note to them saying she will be back soon and wrote her cell phone number down.

She left it in the middle of the desk and walked out. Just as the front door clicked shut Dean opened his eyes. He had watched her the whole time without her knowing. He thought once she saw him peeking at her but he must have been wrong.

He got up and grabbed his jacket and keys and headed out to follow her wherever she was going.

Steph found herself at the local bar. She was sitting in the far corner of the bar just sipping her beer. She just wanted the memory to go away. She hated dreaming of her father's death. It was a reoccurring thing every night except tonight was different. The Hell Hounds had actually came after her.

She took a huge gulp of her drink. She ran her hand through her hair and closed her eyes leaning on her hand.

She felt someone sit next to her and she rolled her eyes while her eyes were still closed. She really wasn't in the mood for any cheap pick up line from a horny bastard.

She sighed as she opened her eyes getting ready to flip on the guy when she stopped herself. Her eyes widened in surprise at Dean.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sitting up.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," he said and then ordered a beer for himself.

"Couldn't sleep."

He nodded and noticed the look in her eye. He used to have the same look whenever nightmares from Hell would wake him up.

"You wanna talk about it?"

She smirked. "Bobby said you weren't the one to talk about feelings to. I thought that was Sam's job."

He gave her his own smirk and took a sip of his beer. "I was just going to have you talk about your nightmare."

She gave him a look. "How'd you know?"

"I know the look all too well." He stood up and motioned for her to follow him. "Come on." She followed him to an empty booth in the back and sat across from him.

"So you know the nightmare looks?"

"I've been in this business since I was four I know the look all too well."

"Really? Four?" He nodded. "Bobby said you guys were boys but he didn't say how young."

He smiled. "You talked to me about Bobby."

She smiled back. "Don't flatter yourself Winchester. He was just giving me the scoop on you two. So I could trust you two."

He shrugged. "Alright, Valentine. Since we're on a last name basis, what was that nightmare?"

She scratched her head and sighed leaning forward as she wrapped her hands around her bottle. She was clicking her nails on the glass and looked at him.

"It's the same nightmare I've been having since my father died. I dream of his death every night but tonight…" She shook her head looking away from him. She bit her lip and looked back at him. "It was different."

"How so?" He leaned forward a little so he could hear her better. The hitting of the pool balls and the playing of music seemed like it was getting louder or she was getting lower with her voice.

"My father had given me this herb powder mix to keep the Hell Hounds away from me while they attacked him. I hid in the closet and the door was stuck so I saw everything." Her eyes spaced out and he thought he lost her for a minute. An image of her father lying in his room in pieces with blood everywhere flashed in her mind. She closed her eyes and looked away.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Dean stared at her watching the pain in her face.

It took her a minute to put the image in the back of her mind. She looked back at him and smiled a little. "Sorry." She grimaced and continued. "Anyway…I made a line with this herb powder. But in my nightmare they crossed the line and…they attacked me. And I could feel everything. They ripped at my chest and chewed on my insides…then I woke up."

Dean listened to the tone in her voice. There was fear in it.

"That never happened before."

"No, never. I always dream of my father's death and then all of a sudden the dream changes." She shook her head and took a sip of her beer. "You know I never told anyone about my nightmares before…I never told anyone what happened that day." She looked up into his eyes. "Thanks for listening."

He nodded and took a sip of his alcohol. He was debating whether to tell her about what he's been through. He watched her look around the bar, avoiding his eyes.

"I know the guilt you have carrying with you." She looked at him. He nodded. "I was in a coma a couple years back and my father sold his soul for me to this demon that my family has been after for years. The guilt you're feeling is normal, I've felt it…I still feel it sometimes. It hurts I know."

Steph continued to listen to him.

"And me following in my father's footsteps saved Sam by selling my soul to a crossroads demon. They gave me a year to live and the Hell Hounds came and got me."

Steph looked into his spacey eyes as he told his story. It felt good for him to talk about this but he wasn't ready yet to tell her about what he did in Hell.

"How'd you get out?" She was surprised he was still here.

"Remember that angel I told you about?" She nodded. "Pulled me out, got the scar to prove it."

"Can I see?"

He stared at her for a minute and then nodded. He moved over and motioned for her to sit next to him. She did and he removed his arm out of his jacket and shirt. Then he rolled up his t-shirt.

Steph was taken aback by the faint hand print on his right arm. She looked up at him. "Can I…" He nodded without her finishing the sentence.

She licked her lips and touched it. She traced it at first then placed her hand over it. It was bigger than her hand. "Wow…you're a very rare individual."

He smirked. "So I heard."

She took her hand away from him and he rolled his sleeve down and put his arm back through the sleeves of his shirt and jacket.

"I guess you dream of Hell."

He nodded. "It used to be bad when I was first pulled out, but now it just happens once in a while probably because I barely sleep anymore."

"Apocalypse?" He nodded. "Why's it your job to fight it?"

He turned his head to look at her. "Because it's supposedly my destiny."

"Destiny is in your own hands; don't let anyone tell you different."

She didn't push it any further she knew there was more to the story but could tell he didn't want to talk about it, at least not yet.

He continued to watch her as she turned away from his stare and looked around the bar.

"Why's it your job to take on those six demons by yourself?"

She turned back to him. "So my father could be at peace. I could at least do that."

"Even if you kill those demons or send them back to Hell, he will still be down in Hell on the rack."

Steph turned away from him. She knew this, of course she knew this.

"Maybe you're doing this more for yourself then your father."

She closed her eyes. Maybe he was right. Maybe it was her guilt that was driving her to do it. She clenched her teeth together and took a deep breath.

"Maybe we should get back," she said quietly.

He nodded and they both got up and headed out the door. The two of them got into the Impala and drove silently back to Bobby's.

Steph leaned her head on the window and wrapped her arms around herself.

Dean looked over at her wondering what she was thinking.

"Why did Castiel pull you out?"

"Because he said God commanded it, that I had a purpose in the war."

That's when Dean knew what she was thinking. He didn't even have to read any of Chuck's writings on her. She was wishing that an angel would help her father out of Hell.

**I think they both needed that talk…how about you guys? Review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

Steph walked into the kitchen the next day to find Sam at the table and Dean at the coffee pot.

"Morning," she said.

The brothers turned to her they both smiled, well Sam smiled Dean semi smiled. He looked wiped out, like he didn't get any sleep at all.

"Morning," they said.

"How'd you sleep?" Sam asked as he turned back to the newspaper in front of him, and Steph figured Dean didn't tell him about their adventure out to the bar. She gave a quick glance at Dean who smirked at her and then back at Sam.

"Pretty good," she said. "Any coffee left?"

"Tons," said Dean turning around and grabbing a cup out of a cabinet. "Bobby always has plenty of coffee." He poured her some and then handed it to her. They both noticed the bags under each other's eyes and knew when they got back last night they didn't sleep.

"Thanks." She walked back over to the table. Sam watched the looks they gave each other but didn't say anything.

He just looked back at the newspaper. "What are you doing?" She put her cup of coffee on the table and put her foot on the chair to tie her shoe. Dean turned around and went to sip his coffee and stopped to watch the view. She was bent over giving him a nice view of her butt in her jeans. If he was anything like his old self he would have been hitting on her and have her in the back of his Impala by now, but knowing Steph she would put up a good challenge for him. He smirked to himself he liked challenges.

Someone cleared their throat and got Dean's attention. He looked over at Bobby and knew he was caught.

Dean just drank took in a mouthful of coffee and walked over to the table.

"Hey, Bobby," said Steph sitting down and Dean sat beside her.

"So I worked a little on this stuff last night…"

Dean chuckled. "Little…Bobby, let's face it, you tried to finish it all last night."

Steph had the cup up to her lips and smiled a little at the look Bobby gave Dean. She glanced at Dean who shrugged and she just took a sip.

"I couldn't though," he said wheeling himself next to Steph. He placed the book and papers on the table. Steph opened the pages and saw everything Bobby had done. She felt like crying. He had almost finished it. "There's a certain part I can't translate, maybe its best we get Cass down here, he may be able to translate it."

"Bobby…I don't know what to say," said Steph looking through all the notes. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Well, don't get too excited it's not done yet."

She let go of him and smiled while taking his hand on hers. "But you did 99% of it and to me that's everything. That means I am one step closer to these guys."

Dean and Sam exchanged a look when they saw the smile on Bobby's face. They haven't seen that smile in a long time.

Steph may have just saved Bobby right then and there. He was able to help with something big again while stuck in a wheel chair.

"So how about getting Castiel's ass over here?" asked Bobby turning to Dean.

Dean sighed. "I've been trying to call him…"

"Call him?" Steph interrupted as she cocked an eyebrow at Dean.

"Long story short, Castiel rebelled against heaven to save our asses."

Steph licked her lips and said, "Oh." She went back to the book started flipping through it.

"Well, tell him it's important," said Bobby and he wheeled himself out of the kitchen.

Steph looked up at Sam and Dean. "You guys…thanks."

"For what?" asked Sam. "We didn't do anything."

"Yeah you did, even though it was as simple as driving me here. I wish there was a way to repay you guys." She bit her lip and remembered, the Apocalypse. She smiled and closed the book. "I think I know how."

Both men raised their eyebrows. She kissed Deans cheek and then Sam's and walked out.

"She likes me," said Dean smirking and then drinking his coffee.

Sam made a face. "Did you happen to notice she kissed my cheek too?"

"Sorry, missed that."

"Well, she did."

Dean shook his head. "I don't believe it."

He stood up with his cup of coffee in his hand and shook his head. "Nah."

"Yes she did…you know what I'm not going to argue with you on this."

"That's a boy Sammy." He patted Sam's shoulder. "Letting me win."

"I'm not…Dean…" But Dean walked out of the kitchen smiling to himself as he walked up the stairs. Of course he saw Steph kiss Sam's cheek too but he loved picking on his baby brother. It would always be like that.

And that's when his smile left his face, his smiles never lasted anymore.

_It will be like that until the end of the world._

Steph was sitting in her room going over everything that Bobby had done. She still couldn't believe it was almost finished. Six years of her life she's been working on this and it's almost done. Now all she had to do was find those demons.

"Stephanie Valentine," said a voice and she looked up to see a man in a trench coat. He was stoned face and showed no emotion except his eyes. They looked defeated and sad.

"Yeah…who are you?"

"I'm Castiel."

"Oh…um…"

"You have the Book of the Fallen?"

She looked down at it and picked it up. "Yeah…here."

She handed it to him and he looked through it. "Dean said that there were parts Bobby wasn't able to translate?"

"Yeah, the paragraphs that he circled."

Castiel nodded and sat down on the bed next to her. He took a quick glance at her and back down at the book.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Castiel looked up from the book again to her.

"I know what you're going to ask."

Steph looked at him surprised and crossed her arms across her chest. "Oh, yeah and what is that?"

"I cannot get your father's soul out of Hell. I've rebelled against Heaven, I don't have that kind of power anymore."

Castiel looked back down at the book and flipped through it. "I will be able to translate some of this but there is another use for this book."

"The Apocalypse?"

"Yes and no."

She looked at him confused. "This book was written in riddles. Yes it can stop the Apocalypse but only one way. To kill Lucifer himself."

"How?"

Castiel flipped through the book. "The book doesn't say…the brother to the book will though."

"You mean there's a sequel to this book?"

Castiel nodded. "Read this and you will be able to find where the second book is. And with that book, we can stop everything." Castiel stood up and walked to the door. "I'll be downstairs with Bobby."

Steph nodded and bit her bottom lip. So this is how she's going to repay the guys. Hopefully.

_Her lips touched his gently as she pulled him closer to her. The need to feel comfort was unbearable and she needed his comfort. Hell, she would need any mans comfort for how she was feeling right now._

_She moaned feeling his hand run up her shirt and his lips on her neck. She closed her eyes and a tear ran down her face._

"Dean!" Steph yelled as she opened the door.

Dean quickly threw the papers under his pillow and Steph stopped and looked at him.

She furrowed her eyebrows at him and crossed her arms across her chest. "Dean…what was that?"

"Uh, nothing, just a case Sam and I are putting together."

She didn't believe him and she nodded once. "Ok…well the reason I came in here was because I'm going to need you and Sam's help." She walked over to his bed and sat down on it. Her eyes darted to the pillow and then back at him.

"So I talked to Cass…"

"You did?"

"Yeah, he's downstairs with Bobby. There's another book that we _have_ to find."

"Are they for your little ritual with your demons?"

"No, it's a way to kill Lucifer."

Dean's eyes met hers and she knew there was something that he wasn't telling her.

"What aren't you telling me Dean?"

Dean looked away from her and pondered if he should tell her. She would find out eventually.

"Sam and I are vessels…_the_ vessels for Michael and Lucifer." He looked back at her to see her shocked look.

"Who's whose?"

"I'm Michaels and Sam's Lucifer's. And in order for them to possess us we have to say yes."

"Do you want to say yes?"

Dean looked away from her again and got off the bed. She watched him walk away and put his hands behind her head. "I don't know." He looked at her, he was letting his guard down and he knew it. "I mean millions of people are going to die but millions are already dying at the hands of Lucifer because Michael doesn't have his meat suit."

Steph sat there on the bed. "But Dean if we find this book then you won't have to say yes."

He shook his head looking around the room. "What if the book is a myth? Just like they said the first one was."

"Castiel said there was a brother to the Book of the Fallen."

"Castiel also said that a gun that could kill anything could kill Lucifer and it didn't."

Steph looked away. She didn't know the brothers too well but she knew she didn't want Dean to say yes to Michael.

She stood up and started for the door. "If you won't look for it with me, then I'll do it myself."

"This isn't your burden, Steph." He turned around to watch her.

"It is when it's the end of the world." She turned and left the room closing the door behind her.

Steph went back to her room and pulled out her lap top. She opened a window that showed a map. She had made a scanner that would be able to find the six demons that she needed to kill.

She typed in a few codes and the screen started searching. She watched as the world went by her quickly and then it stopped on Presence, South Dakota.

She smirked. "Bingo."


	9. Chapter 9

Stephanie waited till she knew the others went to bed and was positive Dean was asleep this time. She grabbed her bag and double checked that everything she needed was in there and went downstairs, quietly. She walked into the study and grabbed the book and went out the back door. She quickly ran through the salvage yard but stopped when she heard her name being called.

"Steph?!"

She looked back to see a few of the lights were on in the house.

"Shit…"

She ran faster not looking back but she could still hear them yelling for her. Her phone started singing 'Ramble On' and she stopped and dropped her bag. She cursed as she looked through each pocket to figure out which one she put it in.

When she found it she saw it was Sam.

She grabbed her bag and opened her phone up.

"Hey Sam," she said quietly and out of breath.

"Where are you?" Sam and Dean were walking through the salvage yard looking for her.

"In South Dakota."

"Very funny, Steph…seriously we're looking for you!"

"I'm fine…no need to worry…" She cut between a few trees once she hit the forest area.

"You're close aren't you? That's why you're out of breath…" He stopped talking and Steph looked at her phone to see if he hung up but then heard another voice on the line.

"Valentine get your ass back here now!" It was Dean. Dean was furious and scared for her. He had a feeling she was going to do something stupid. The two of them continued walking.

"Winchester, I'm fine. No need to worry. You guys can go back to bed."

Stephanie stopped at the edge of the salvage yard where the taxi was waiting for her. She told him to wait and put the phone back up to her ear.

"You're going after it aren't you? You're going after one of them?"

She could sort of hear the fear in his voice. "Yes, I am."

"Shit, Steph...come back. We'll go together, there's no need for you to do this on your own…"

"Dean, I have to do this. I have to see if it works and I'm not going to endanger you, Sam's, Bobby's or even Castiels lives. I can't have that on my conscious…not another one." She said the last part quietly but Dean still heard her.

Dean and Sam were in the middle of the forest and could see headlights straight ahead. "Just come back Steph," he said in a soft tone. Steph didn't think that was even possible for Dean to have a soft tone like that. "Come back and we can talk about this."

Steph made a worried face and bit her lip as she looked down the dark road. "I'm sorry, Dean. I just can't." She hung up and got in the taxi.

"Presence." The cab driver nodded and drove off.

Dean and Sam reached the edge of the forest in time to see the taxi a few feet away.

"Damn it!" yelled Dean.

"What now?" asked Sam.

"Track her phone and find out where the hell she's headed."

Dean wanted to prevent this from happening he knew if she was there alone with that one demon she was going to end up in the hospital. He and Sam had to find her before she did it.

_God I hope we find her in time._

Steph stood in the abandoned barn and looked around. She had the symbols painted correctly, now all she had to do was summon it and exorcise him. She swallowed and closed her eyes.

"It's now or never, babe," she said to herself and opened her eyes.

She started to speak the summoning written in the book.

Dean and Sam tracked her phone to Presence and that's where they were headed. "Dean, slow down if she has the book and stuff, she should be ok."

"No, she won't Sam. Don't you remember reading the last page of her life?"

Sam thought back to when he read it. The demons words to her: _"So eager to play…have you forgotten what happened the last time you were alone with one of us. You spent a month in the hospital…"_

"You really think that that's going to happen?" Sam looked at Dean. Dean didn't have to say anything Sam knew that's he was thinking. "But Chuck said that we changed it."

"We only changed a certain thing…how do we know we changed this one?" Dean glanced at Sam and Sam had a worried face. "I just need to make sure that we did."

Steph's voice ran through his mind. _I __have to see if it works and I'm not going to endanger you, Sam's, Bobby's or even Castiels lives. I can't have that on my conscious…not another one._

He knew she didn't want it on her conscious but she didn't understand that he couldn't have her dying on his. Another person that he had gotten close to and died…he couldn't and he won't. And if he had to, he would tell her that once they meet up with her so she can understand.

Steph stood there in the middle of the barn waiting. She didn't know how the demon was going to come up. The barn doors opened with a gust of wind and in came walking a tall man wearing all black except for a long brown leather coat that ended right at the tip of his shoe. He looked right at her and smirked.

"Stephanie Valentine, your father says hello."

She sneered and opened the book to the beginning of the exorcism. She began to read it and the demon twitched a little.

"No," he growled as he started to walk to her. "It can't be! The book is…Ahhh!" He screamed as he fell to his knees. He looked back at her, his eyes black but she paid no mind as she continued chanting.

The wind started to pick up around the barn, hay started to fly around them and some dirt followed.

Stephanie started to feel giddy inside that this was working it was actually working but her heart sunk when she noticed something and she stuttered on the last word she said. She stopped reading and her eyes widened and started to tear up. There were two pages stuck together that no one had noticed.

She swallowed hard and ripped the pages apart from each other to find that they were not translated at all.

She heard the demon laughing as he stood up.

"What's the matter? Too much for you girly?"

He started to approach her and she reached for her gun but he waved his hand in the air and tossed it aside. She ran to her bag and grabbed another gun. She shot at him knowing it was just going to piss him off.

"I don't have time for these games!"

He waved his hand at her causing her to fly into the wall and fall down it dropping the book. She shook her head as she got up and crawled over to it but was kicked in the stomach by the demon. He laughed and continued to kick her in the stomach until she stopped moving.

The demon grabbed the book and put it inside his jacket. He smiled down at her seeing her in pain.

She was going to die; she knew some of her ribs were broken. She couldn't get up to move and the others didn't know where she was. She was going to die in this barn and join her father in Hell.

"By the way, sweetheart, the names Belial and I'll be seeing you in Hell right next to your father and I'm going to enjoy ripping you to pieces." He kicked her one more time and Steph rolled over holding her stomach and letting out a few tears.

"Damn it," she whispered to herself.

Dean and Sam parked in front of the barn and got out.

"You sure this is it?" asked Dean looking at Sam as he closed the door.

"Yes, the tracker doesn't lie," said Sam annoyed. He knew Dean just wanted to protect Steph but he was getting ridiculous about it now.

The two of them opened the barn door and looked around.

"She's not here," said Dean about to walk out but Sam grabbed him by the arm. Dean looked at him and saw where Sam was staring. Her bag was on one of the tables.

"Steph!" yelled Dean as they ran in.

Steph opened her eyes a little hearing Dean's voice. She tried to make a noise but it hurt too much.

"Steph!" yelled Sam and Dean as they continued through the barn.

Dean turned the corner and found her lying on the hay. "Steph!" He ran over to her. "Sam! Over here!"

He turned her over and she screamed in pain. "Shit Steph! Why didn't you listen?!"

"That's not what she needs right now, Dean," said Sam as he kneeled down to look at her.

Steph was just lying there limp she could barely move. Her ribs were aching her too much and then that's when she started to feel like she couldn't breathe.

She grabbed onto Dean's arm tightly and he looked at her face. She tried to speak and he leaned down.

"What is it?" He put his ear to her mouth.

"Can't…breathe…"

He lifted his head quickly and looked at Sam. "She can't breathe!"

"Her lungs must be filling up with liquid!" Sam looked around and found a door that led to the back of the barn and he hoped there was something in there that could help. "Stay with her!"

"Where you going…Sam!" Dean watched as Sam ran to the back door and opened it.

Steph still had a firm grip on Dean and she started to panic. He looked back down at her and she had sorry written all over her face.

Dean wanted to tell her it was going to be alright…but he knew from his experiences that nothing was going to be alright. With the Winchester's luck, she was going to die. He should be the one that was sorry for dragging her with them.

Sam came back with a knife, straw looking thing and a cup of water.

"What are you going to do?" Dean eyed the blade in his brother's hand.

"Hopefully stop her lungs from filling up then we can take her to the hospital. I need you to get any alcohol you have in the car and hurry!"

Dean ran out of the barn as quick as he could. Sam put the tools next to Steph and watched as she closed her eyes.

"No, no, Steph, listen you can't close your eyes ok? Are you listening?!"

Steph opened her eyes and looked at Sam. He smiled weakly at her. "Good girl, now what I'm going to do is going to hurt a lot but it's going to help you to breathe again. Do you trust me?"

She nodded as best as she could and coughed and there was blood.

Dean came back and Sam grabbed the Whiskey out of his hand. "Dean I need you to hold her on her side."

Dean jumped to the other side of her and looked at her. "I'm sorry if this hurt, Steph." He gently put his hands on her and rolled her over making her scream. Dean swallowed hearing her scream and seeing the pain in her face.

Sam ripped the side of her shirt and poured the Whiskey on her skin. He pulled the blade and grimaced seeing a little rust on it.

_Last thing she needs to worry about is tetanus._

Dean looked at his brother as Sam dug the knife into Steph. She whimpered and yelped and Dean offered her his hand. She grabbed hold of it and he looked down at her.

"I know it hurts, Steph," he said and glanced at Sam hoping he knew what he was doing. He looked back at Steph as she continued to squeeze his hand. He thought how brave she was going through this.

Sam entered the straw like thing into her and put it in the cup of water. Blood started to pour out of the straw and her breathing became semi normal.

"You did it Sam," said Dean.

"It's not going to hold, Dean. We have to get her to the hospital." Dean nodded in agreement and looked back down at Steph.

She had the look of defeat and anger in her vision. He knew that look all too well and all he could think about right now was wanting to hold her in his arms and tell her she was going to be ok, to comfort her and tell her that they'll get the demon that did this and the other five.

**So…how was that chapter?!?! Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

Stephanie laid in the uncomfortable rather small hospital bed and stared out the window watching the rain and sometimes lightning display outside. Bobby and Sam have been trying to talk to her about what had happened in the barn but she didn't utter a word. She lied there hopeless and feeling numb.

Hopeless in her mind and numb in her heart.

Dean walked in seeing the three of them in the same place they were when he left an hour ago to go back to the barn and grab her things and the book but he couldn't find the book and he wondered if that's the reason she was in the state she was in and not because some demon had almost killed her.

Dean volunteered to go back because deep down inside he couldn't look at Steph in the state she was in.

The distant look in her eye, the way she didn't even acknowledge them when they walked into the room, as if she was in some sort of coma and she didn't want to wake up. She could hear everything going on around her but she didn't want to partake in it. And Dean didn't like it...Hell the three of them didn't like it.

They were all blaming themselves for something. Sam was blaming himself for not being there with her during the fight. Bobby was blaming himself for not double checking his work thinking he may have missed something. Dean was blaming himself for not talking her into staying with them and doing it together. Maybe if they have done something differently she wouldn't be in this mess. She wouldn't have a couple broken ribs, she wouldn't have had to go through hours of surgery because one of her ribs had punctured her lung causing it to fill up with blood and she wouldn't have had to get stitches in her side where Sam had stabbed her with the blade. Sam made sure that she had gotten a tetanus shot because of that blade.

"She say anything?" Dean asked walking into the room, his hands in his pockets and glancing between the men and Steph. She didn't move at his voice.

"No, nothing," said Bobby softly as he stared at her sadly.

Sam looked up at Dean giving him those puppy dog eyes and he knew something was on his mind.

Dean nodded towards the hallway and Sam followed him out. "Did you get the book?" he asked once they were safely outside in the deserted hallway.

"No, it wasn't there," said Dean looking around and then at his brother.

Sam made a face. "What do you mean it wasn't there?"

"I looked Sam! I looked everywhere; I even moved the hay around. I'm telling you it wasn't there."

Sam ran his hands up the side of his face and through his hair where they stayed. "Maybe she has it," he said softly.

Dean shook his head. "No, the clothes she was wearing she had no way of hiding it in any of them and the nurses would have left it by her bedside after surgery." Dean paused and looked into the room. "I fear the worst."

Dean and Sam looked at each other. They didn't have to say a word.

The two of them walked into the room. This time Dean approached her. He walked around the bed and sat in the chair by her bedside.

"Steph, we need to know, where's the book?"

Steph continued to stare out the window hearing his words and she felt like she broke all over again. _Where's the book?_

After hours of staring out the window with a blank expression on her face she turned her eyes to Dean's and let a tear escape the corner of her left eye.

Dean looked back at Sam and Bobby telling them with his eyes that what they feared was true. The demon that had done this to Steph has the book.

Dean left the hospital and went into his car. He grabbed his bag and went through it trying to find Chuck's writings. When he did he skimmed through it looking for the first demon that sent her to the hospital. If the demon took the book as it had done and Steph had gotten it back but how?

Dean continued skimming through until he found it. He read through the battle and that's when he found that no battle had happened between them. The exorcism didn't even take place in Presence; it had taken place in a small town in Idaho.

The demon, Belial, had been killed and the only reason she was in the hospital was because the exorcism had worn her out to know end. It took a heavy toll on her making her weak because the whole time she was exorcising Belial he was shouting curses and spells at her making her feel pain.

Dean couldn't help but feel this was their fault…but they were supposed to change everything! They were supposed to keep her safe!

But why was she in the hospital with broken ribs and a punctured lung?

Dean's anger broken and he slammed his hands against the steering wheel. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

He threw the papers in the backseat having the scattered everywhere as he ran his hands down his face and up it through his hair. A few tears of frustration and anger slipping out.

Later that night Steph had tried to sleep but with sleep came nightmares of her father's death and now nightmares of Belial. She opened her eyes and let out a sob. She put her hand on her head and let silent tears fall from the corner of her eyes.

"Get out of there," she said quietly. "Please…I can't take it anymore."

She sniffed and looked at her bedside to see a box of tissues. She hit the button on her bed causing it to rise a little and she tried to move to get the box but she was sore.

"Ow…fuck…" She touched her side lightly and winced in pain.

"You know that's what the call button for the nurse is for," said Dean coming out of the dark corner of the room.

Steph saw the look on his face. He looked upset, angry and a little relieved maybe to actually see her not in a comatose state anymore.

She was a little embarrassed at the fact that he was watching her have her nightmare and then cry out, and then suffer as she tried to reach the tissues.

"Thought visiting hours were over," she said almost in a hiss because the pain in her side.

Dean smirked as he grabbed the chair next to her bedside sliding it closer to her then grabbing the tissues for her. He handed her a couple and she muttered a thanks.

"So you guys pissed at me still?"

She wiped her eyes and then held onto the tissues.

"We're not pissed, we're worried." He touched her hand lightly in his. They were both surprised at his action but didn't say anything. "We were trying to talk to you and all you could do was stare out the window and not say a word. Felt like I was talking to a vegetable." He smirked at her.

She chuckled a little then winced in pain. "No, jokes or making fun of me until my ribs are better."

"Deal…although I'm gonna miss making fun of you."

"Oh, ha. You can do it behind my back if you like."

"Nah, it's so much fun to see the look on your face when I do it in front of you or to hear your come backs."

She smiled a little at him. "Thanks."

He gave her a confused look. "For what?"

"Not flipping on me…not giving me the wrath of Dean Winchester."

He chuckled. "I'm waiting till your better then it's _my_ turn to beat you to a pulp."

She frowned a little and looked away from him. "He took it, Dean. He took the book."

Dean nodded his face falling too. "Yeah, we know."

She leaned her head back and looked at the ceiling. "How could I let that happen? How could I be so stupid? So incompetent? I pulled such a rookie move."

Dean listened to her beat herself up for it. "Hey…you did what you thought you had too."

She looked back at him. "I just didn't want you guys getting hurt. I'm sort of glad that it was me that was in there that found the pages like that and you guys weren't with me."

"We would have found a way to get out of there…"

"Oh yeah? Run away from one of the oldest demons that walk the planet? How?"

Dean smirked. "We would have had a plan…you just needed to trust us on it."

She grimaced. "I just didn't want you losing your brother or him losing you because of my fight. It's not fair and call me selfish but I didn't want it on my conscience."

Dean understood. He held onto her hand tightly as he leaned over the bed more. "I understand where you're coming from but you have to understand that I couldn't bear to know that another person that Sam and I are supposed to protect and look after has died because of the Winchester luck. No one lives long around us to tell the story."

She smirked back at him. "Looks like your luck is changing then because I'm still alive."

He let out a soft laugh nodding. "I guess that's true."

"And so is Bobby."

"But look at him; he's in a wheel chair because of us."

"But he's still alive. And I'm still alive and waiting impatiently to get out of this damn hospital."

"Can't stand hospitals either huh?"

"Reminds me of my childhood you know? When I had Leukemia."

Dean forgot about that. He looked into her eyes seeing the sadness break through them again. She must have been thinking about her father.

"We'll get the book back," he said cutting the silence in the room.

"Is that a little hope in your voice, Winchester?" She turned her eyes back to him. They had some hint of humor in them making him smile. She was a little taken back by this. He rarely ever smiled and she never saw his smile.

"Don't get used to it." She wondered if he was talking about the hope or the smile.

**I love making Sam into a doctor…makes him sexy looking lol. So how are all of you likeing this story so far?? **


	11. Chapter 11

Stephanie was only in the hospital for a week. They let her go back to Bobby's with pain medication and told her to take it easy for a couple more weeks, at least until her ribs were healed.

But Stephanie wished that she would have stayed at the hospital since the boys were fussing over her ever since she got out of bed that morning to get dressed.

"Let me help," said both Sam and Dean.

She didn't even have her legs over the bed and the two were already at her side.

"You guys…I can get out of bed it's just going to take me a little longer than usual…plus I have to get out of this damn hospital gown and into my own clothes."

"Do you need any help?" asked Dean smirking.

She glared at him. "I think I can manage putting on some clothes, if not I'll holler for one of you."

She grabbed her clothes out of Sam's hands. She closed the back of her gown so no one could see her underwear, even though it wouldn't be the first time they saw her in her underwear, but Bobby didn't need to see.

She walked into the bathroom and smiled to herself. She hated being fussed over but it was sort of funny how these so called bad ass hunters, Sam and Dean Winchester, were fussing over her.

"You boys are nuts," said Bobby shaking his head.

"What?" asked Dean. "We just want to make sure she can get dressed without hurting herself."

Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean. "We?"

Dean then smiled. "Ok…me."

Bobby and Sam shared a look and smiled at him.

"What?" Dean asked giving them a dirty look.

"Nothing," said Sam. He turned to Bobby. "How about we get you into your van?"

"I can do it myself, you ijit. I've been doing it myself for a few months now…" Bobby wheeled himself out with Sam following him laughing slightly.

"Ok…you guys," said Stephanie from the bathroom. "I think I do need help!"

Dean chuckled and knocked on the door. "You decent?"

"Depends on your definition."

He smiled to himself. "Does that mean I'm safe to come in without getting kicked or slapped by you?"

He heard her chuckle. "Yes, Dean come on in."

Dean opened the door to see that she had got her jeans on just fine but it looked like she was having trouble with her bra and shirt. He saw the bandage wrapped around her ribs keeping them safe and secure.

She pouted at him making him laugh. "I can't reach behind me without hurting myself."

"Alright, turn around."

She did as he told her and he stared at her back. He noticed a few freckles that stood out on her skin.

He shook his head and directed his attention to her upper back where her bra was unsnapped. He took her hair in his hands and pushed it over her shoulder. He noticed how soft it was and hoped she didn't notice him running his fingers through it.

He chuckled to himself as he began to snap the bra together.

Steph turned her head to the side. "What are you laughing about back there?"

"Just how usually I'm doing the opposite of this." Stephanie laughed softly. "Hey, uh there are three things to snap this to…which one do you want?"

"The middle one."

He did and after he did that he ran the middle of his index finger down her spine softly. She didn't flinch or tell him to stop.

Steph was shocked at this but closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. She bit her bottom lip softly and he cleared his throat.

_She has such soft skin._

"Uh, you need help with your shirt?"

She turned around and Dean kept his eyes on hers. He was fighting with himself to look farther down but images of a fat man being thrown out of a bar window came flashing through his mind. Even though she could barely move he bet she could still try to beat him up.

He grabbed her shirt and smirked. "Hands up."

She rolled her eyes and put her hands up as best as she could without straining herself.

"Careful now, Nancy Drew."

She smiled a little. "Guess that makes you Frank and Sam, Joe."

"Why?" He slipped the shirt over her arms and head.

"Because Franks the oldest brother who takes care of Joe. He's the one that makes the decisions on everything. He watches over his family."

Dean made a face. "Really?"

"Mmhmm."

"Wasn't Nancy Drew their cousin?"

"Yup."

She grabbed her clothes and Dean made a face.

"Then you can't be Nancy Drew."

"Why not?" She looked at him confused.

"I don't believe in kissing cousins." She rolled her eyes and smiled at the face he was making.

_He is so flirting with me._

Dean and Sam were hovering over Stephanie as she walked into Bobby's house.

"Bobby!" yelled Steph. "These two won't stop babying me! Can you run them over with your wheel chair?!"

Steph pushed the two at arm's length. "You see this space…if you two cross it I am going to go Daisy Duke on your asses."

Sam looked frightened remembering the time she kicked his ass in the motel room. Dean just smirked at her and put his hands up.

"Alright, Daisy…wait no, the Dukes are cousins too."

"What?" asked Sam confused.

Steph smiled as she shook her at Dean. He walked towards the kitchen and Sam still looked confused.

"Dean's been trying to come up with a nickname for the three of us. I called you two Frank and Joe Hardy, he called me Nancy Drew." She walked over to the couch and Sam went to help her but stopped remembering her threat. "Then I guess he liked the Daisy Duke thing but figured out Bo and Luke were cousins with her."

Sam laughed as he sat next to her. "And he doesn't like the cousin's thing?"

"He said he doesn't like kissing cousins." She made a face and grabbed the remote on the TV.

Sam continued laughing and relaxed on the couch with Steph. Dean came back in with Steph's medication and a glass of water.

"No," she whined as he sat it in front of her.

"Steph you have to take it."

"No."

"Don't make me force it down your throat."

She glared at him. "I'd like to see you try."

Dean opened his mouth then closed it causing a smirk to spread across his face. "I'm not touching that one."

He held his hand out with the two pills sitting in the middle of his palm.

She gave Dean her best puppy eye look and he shook his head.

"No puppy eye look is going to work with this. Now take the damn medication."

She sighed in defeat. "Fine but I'm warning you whenever I'm on any high dosage like this I get freaking high as a kite and I'm barely here."

She put her hand out and Dean dropped them in her hand. She put them in her mouth and grabbed the water. She drank the water but kept the pills next to her back teeth. She handed Dean the glass and he just stared at her.

The two stared at each other. He knew she didn't take the pills. He broke eye contact and got up to walk to the kitchen.

She sighed as she leaned back on the couch watching TV with Sam. Dean came back with the glass filled with water. He sat on the table in front of her. Sam looked between the two trying to figure out what was going on.

Dean put the glass of water in front of her. "How about this time you actually swallow the pills?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. She knew he wasn't going to stop with this. She grabbed the water and swallowed both pills and water down.

"Happy." She placed the glass on the table.

"Open your mouth."

She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth and showed him that the pills were gone. He smiled in triumph and patted her head as he got up.

"I warned you guys."

Sam and Dean exchanged a look. It couldn't be that bad.

Oh, we're they wrong.

Steph was sitting Indian style on the couch humming to herself a song stuck in her head as she rocked back and forth

Dean and Sam were sitting across from each other playing poker but kept glancing at her.

"Are you humming rain, rain go away?" asked Dean raising an eyebrow at her.

"Sort of, it's a different version," she said as she lied on her back on the couch.

"Take a photograph," she started to sing and the guys listened to her as they continued playing, "It'll be the last, not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here, I don't have a past, I just have a chance, Not a family or honest plea remains to say, rain rain go away, come again another day, all the world is waiting for the sun."

She continued humming the rest as she picked at her nails.

Dean watched her and hearing those words reminded him of her. He felt sort of sad for her. She looked from her nails to Dean and smiled a little at him.

"What kind of song was that?"

"A Breaking Benjamin song."

"A what?"

Sam chuckled. "It's a band, Dean. You won't know them…and probably won't like them."

"True, true," said Steph nodding her head and sitting up.

Dean gave her a face. "How do you know?"

"Because the whole time I've been with you guys all I can here is you either playing or humming Zeppelin, which by the way is awesome rock on, Metallica, ACDC or some other classic rock. I'm not saying it's a bad thing but you probably won't like them."

Dean stuck his tongue out at her. "Sammy! Dean stuck his tongue out at me!"

"Dean…stop being a child."

"What?!" She laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. "Dude she just stuck her tongue out at me! Now who's being the child?!"

"Dean…she's doped up on pain meds right now."

"Sammy…Sam-my…Saaaaaaaaam…myyyyyyyyyyyy." She started to get the giggles and the two looked at her. "Did you ever hear how funny that sounds? Sammy. Saaaaaaaaammmmyyyyy."

"Oh God, she is friggin' high." Dean ran a hand down his face.

"Deaaaaan." She was saying their names in a deep voice. "Dean's not as fun as Sammy."

Sam was trying to hide his laughter but couldn't help it.

"Hey my name can be fun, it depends on how you and why you're saying it."

"Is that an invite?" Steph was now hanging upside down on the couch and looking at Dean. She winked at him and he looked at her shocked.

"I'm taking her to bed." Dean got out of the chair.

"But I'm not tired!" She whined as Dean helped her back to her feet.

"Doesn't matter you need to relax and hanging all over the couch like that isn't helping you."

"Can I say goodnight to Sammy?"

Dean sighed and let her go. She ran over to Sam and hugged him. "Night Sammy!" She kissed his cheek.

He laughed hugging her back. "Night, Steph."

Steph walked back over to Dean. "I'm ready now."

"Good, come on."

Dean followed her up the stairs making sure she wasn't going to fall or hurt herself on the way up. He didn't know how high she was fun the pain meds. He opened her door for her and she walked in.

"Dean help me with my shirt please."

"Figured you'd need help someway up here."

He walked over to her and took her shirt off. She started to sway a little feeling herself becoming tired fast from the medication. She put her hand on her head and groaned.

Dean watched her making sure she was ok until her knees buckled out on her. "Whoa, hey!" He grabbed her just in time. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her eyes as much as she could.

She tilted her head staring into his eyes. "You're eyes are really pretty." He stifled a laugh and smirked.

"Thanks."

"They're like two lily pads just floating in a lake."

"Are you always this poetic when you're high?"

She put her finger to her mouth to think about it. Her eyes lids were half open. "Possibly." She smiled at him. "Could you help me with my pants? And then get me a shirt from my bag."

"Do I look like a nurse?"

"You're the one wanting to take care of me. I can always call for Sam." She opened her mouth to yell for him and he covered it with his hand smirking.

"I'll help you."

She grinned under his hand and he sat her on her bed. He helped her with her clothes and laid her down gently on the bed covering her up.

"You'll make a great nurse someday Winchester."

"Alright Josie."

She groaned. "Did you just call me a Pussycat?"

He laughed. "Yes I did."

"Does that make you Valerie or Melody?"

"Neither."

"How about Alan M.?"

"Who's Alan M.?"

"The sexiest man in Riverdale that Josie likes."

Dean couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. She was high and calling him the sexiest man…well Alan M. anyway.

"Yeah I guess that does."

"Then Sammy can be Alexander Cobalt the second, Josie's manager and Bobby can..." Dean cut her off but covering her mouth with his hand.

"Good night Josie."

"Night Alan M."

She closed her eyes and started to fall into a deep sleep. Dean looked at her for a couple minutes making sure she was asleep before he left.

**Ok. So not too much drama in this. I thought they needed a little break from drama and have a little fun. =]**


	12. Chapter 12

Someone wouldn't think that a couple weeks could change a lot of things. Steph was getting closer to the men she was living with and hunting with.

Bobby and Steph have been working together on trying to recover the Book of the Fallen if it was still intact and the demons haven't destroyed it. Castiel would join them and give them updates. He has been trying to track Belial but every time he got close Belial would slip through his fingers.

Sam and Steph would sit down and have conversations from music to movies. They would be deep conversations over a movie like Frequency or Rent. They would also talk about books starting from Stephen King and ending with Koontz. Steph named Sam the deep brother. The one that would have a serious conversation with her about anything and she liked that.

Where she had named Dean the impractical childish brother that she could have fun with. They would watch horror movies together; well she would make him watch them with her, just to scare each other. He would be the one that she would see when she woke up to help her put clean bandages on her ribs and he would be the one she would see when she went to bed high on her pain meds. They would pick on each other over a shirt he could be wearing or the pair of pants that she was wearing. They gave each other new nicknames everyday just for something different.

She had a different relationship with each man and she loved it that way. She actually felt like she had a family again.

Both Sam and Bobby noticed that Dean was a little bit happier with Steph around. He didn't have that sad, angered look anymore but they could still see that he was broken in his eyes. Something that they saw also in Steph's eyes. Sam and Bobby both wished that one day the two would see it and maybe help each other out.

Steph came down the stairs and found Dean sitting on the couch reading a magazine. She smiled to herself as she walked up to him and sat on his lap and leaned her back on the arm rest.

"Ugh, what's up big butt?" he asked as she took the magazine in her hands and started to flip through it.

"Nothing, Narcissus." She smirked wondering if he knew what she had just called him.

"Did you just say that I'm in love with myself?"

"Mmhmm." She looked away from the magazine and smiled at him. "Aw, what's the matter Dean? I thought you'd like to be called a Greek God."

He smirked. "I know I'm a God but I always thought of myself as Hercules or Zeus."

"Hmmm…I think Sam's more Hercules." Dean made a face making her laugh. "Well think of it, Sam's got the eight pack thing going on and he is very tall." Dean just glared at her making her laugh more.

"You're ribs aren't hurting you anymore?"

She put the magazine down on her lap and lifted her shirt and touched them. "Nah, actually they feel good, not as good as they were but good."

He was looking down at the bandage wrapped around her and frowned a little. He knew it was probably time for her to take them off which meant she would want to continue hunting and putting her life in danger. Also she would be going after those demons. Which also means he won't be taking care of her anymore and he sort of got used to taking care of her. He knew deep down inside he liked taking care of her.

"You ok?" She asked waving her hand in front of his face.

He looked up at her smiling a little. "Yeah, just thinking they could come off now."

"Really? Great…that means I can start taking showers again instead of stupid baths!" She hopped off his lap and turned to him. "You gonna help me?"

"Sure, uh, let's go to your room."

The two of them were in her room. He was sitting on her bed while she lifted her shirt over her head. Dean quickly looked at her chest and automatically wished that he didn't. This girl could turn him on without even doing anything, what is wrong with him anymore?

"Looks like you don't need me to dress or undress you anymore."

"Don't act like you didn't like it." She smirked at him.

"Come here." He motioned with his finger as she approached him. He ripped the bottom part of the bandage and started to unwrap them. Once he was done he stared at her and felt his mouth go dry.

He touched her softly and cleared his throat. "Does that hurt?"

"No."

He rested his hands on her ribs and she cursed inwardly at his touch. Not because it hurt but because it felt good. The way he was touching her was making her think things she knew she shouldn't be thinking.

"Does that hurt?" He pressed a little harder with his thumbs and looked up at her. She had her bottom lip between her teeth and she shook her head.

He ran his hands down her sides feeling how curvy and soft she was.

"How does it look?"

"Perfect."

She raised her eyebrows at him. This is the first man in a long time that she let touch her like this. She couldn't help the feeling she was getting in the pit of her stomach but she couldn't let him see how weak he was getting her knowing him he would make fun of her for it.

"If you're going to keep rubbing me like that I think I should get some candles out and throw some rose buds on the bed," she said adding a smirk to her face.

His eyes darted towards hers seeing a playful light in her eyes. His hands were now on her hips and he pulled her onto his lap, straddling him. For the first time since she met Dean Winchester she saw a playful glint in his eye that matched hers, none of that broken look.

"How about we skip the candles and rose's and get straight to the point?" He nuzzled her ear with his nose and took in her scent then bit her ear causing her to gasp lightly and jump but he held her down on his lap.

"I never was the romantic kind of…" She gasped again as he licked before her earlobe. "Girl…anyway."

He smiled hearing how he made her squeak at her words and gasp but their time was cut short when her door opened and she jumped off his lap.

Sam's mouth was open about to say something when he noticed the situation.

"Hey, Sam," said Steph smiling at him. He cocked an eyebrow and looked between the two. "Uh, Dean was just taking off my bandages, look all better now." She grabbed her t-shirt and quickly put it on.

"I see," he said and noticed the pissed off look on Dean's face and knew he interrupted more than just taking off her bandages was going on here.

"So what's up?" asked Steph.

"Uh, Bobby wants us to take a look at a small town in Nebraska. Seems he's been trying to get a hold of one of his old buddies and keeps going straight to voicemail. He tried the operator and they can't get through."

"Supernatural lock down?" asked Dean standing up.

"Possibly."

"Alright, let's go," said Steph.

"Whoa, wait, you're not coming. You just got healed. You stay."

"Dean, I'm fine. Don't treat me like I don't know what I'm doing. I can't sit here and do nothing, I'll go crazy."

Dean knew there was no arguing with Steph. He nodded and they went their separate ways to get ready for whatever was happening in Nebraska.

Castiel had decided to join them to see what was going on and when they reached the town they noticed how quiet it was. It reminded the brothers about the town they killed one of the first four horsemen in.

The four of them got ready and were surprised when Castiel took a gun.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Whoa, Cass you sure you know how to handle something like that?"

Castiel unlocked the chamber, checked the bullets and clicked it back. "I'm sure."

"Rambo in angel form."

"Please," said Steph rolling her eyes and looking at Dean. "Rambos a pussy."

Dean smirked and the four of them headed down the deserted street. It was silent and some cars were turned over. The wind was blowing slightly causing a sign at the barber shop to swing and creak. There was a tricycle turned over and the one back wheel was spinning slightly.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Steph as they continued walking.

"I don't know," said Sam. "But I don't like it."

"Dido," said Dean. "Keep your guns ready. Just in case. We don't know what we're up against."

Steph just nodded in response as they continued along the road.

She noticed a picnic bench set up with pies on them but there was now flies covering most of them. She made a gross face and looked away.

As they turned down another street they saw a straggler walking slowly down the road.

"Hey!" yelled Dean but Castiel grabbed his arm making him stop. Sam and Steph looked at him. "What?"

"Something's wrong with him," said Castiel not taking his eyes off the straggler.

The guy turned around and Steph backed up a little seeing his face. He looked like a zombie from one of those zombie movies. He had deep cuts in him but his eyes were black.

"Croatoan," said Sam and he looked at Dean.

"Oh God," said Dean and he shot at it right in the head.

"What's Croatoan?" asked Steph as they walked up to the guy.

"It's a disease, a zombie like disease." And Dean left it like that. Need he say more? They heard footsteps getting closer and they looked behind them to see at least twenty of them coming after them.

"Cass get us out of here!" yelled Dean.

Castiel touched them as Dean hung onto Steph's hand but nothing happened. Castiel looked around. Something was wrong. He couldn't use his powers what was left of them anyway.

"Run!" yelled Dean and he pulled Steph with him. The four of them continued to run as the Croatoans came after them.

The four of them stopped at a fork in a road. They looked at each other not knowing which way to go.

"Split up?" asked Sam.

"Are you nuts?!" yelled Steph and looked behind her. She never dealt with something like this before.

"Sam I don't think that's a good idea," said Dean as he looked behind them too to see the Croatoans gaining on them.

"Trust me, Dean. This town is one big circle. We will meet up on the other end. We can lead some my way and lead some your way and we can kill them that way."

Dean didn't have much time to think and he grabbed Steph's hand. "Alright, we'll meet you back at the car by nightfall."

They nodded and Cass and Sam went left as Dean and Steph went right. As Steph continued running Dean turned behind them and shot at some of them. Sam was right, some went to follow them.

"God, Sam I hope you're right," he muttered to himself.

"Dean!" yelled Steph as she stopped and saw some coming in front of them.

Dean stopped at her side and looked around. He saw an abandoned hardware store just across the small park. He motioned towards it and he saw fear in her eyes and she nodded. The two of them sprinted towards it.

Once they were in it they slammed the door and barricaded it with everything that was in the store. They also barricaded the two windows. Dean checked the back and locked the door.

They two of them walked around to see if there was anyone in there but there wasn't. They were alone. They were stuck in a hardware store in the middle of nowhere with Croatoans just outside ready to kill them or do whatever to them.

**Din, din din…review please!!!! Also sorry if you guys got the memo that the chapter was already up. I accidently put Abby's new chapter up in this ones place!!! Ugh stupid**


	13. Chapter 13

"Fuck!" yelled Dean for the umpteenth time.

Steph was sitting behind the counter with her gun in her hand watching Dean pace back and forth with his cell phone in his hands trying to get reception but nothing. She knew he was worried about Sam and Cass. If Dean and her couldn't get reach them than that meant that Sam and Cass couldn't reach them.

"Dean…calm down, we'll figure something out," said Steph placing her gun to the side of her. She looked at the clock. It was now nine at night. They have been stuck in the hardware store six hours and Dean was trying every way to get a hold of Sam.

She knew he was worried and she had no right to tell him to calm down and relax with zombies out there and no way of telling him his brother was alright, but she couldn't relax if he wasn't relaxed.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" growled Dean as he walked past the counter out of her sight.

She sighed standing up and leaning on the counter.

"Dean I need you to calm down. I have this thing about people stressed and having high anxiety near me. If they aren't calm then _I_ can't relax." She paused for a second trying to think what else would help him calm down. "Look we just need to sit and get our thoughts together then we can come up with a plan. There's no solution to the problem if you're pacing around cursing up a storm and staring at your cell phone every five minutes."

Dean knew she was right. He sighed as he flipped his phone shut and put it in his pocket.

She grimaced seeing the worry in his face and went back to sitting behind the counter.

"Thank you," she said quietly and closed her eyes as she leaned her head back against it. She heard Dean walking up to the counter and behind it. He sat next to her and leaned his rifle against it.

"Glad you can be calm about this."

"I'm trying to be calm it's better to be calm then freak out and lose it."

Dean knew she was right. He had to calm down but he was so worried about Sam. He was hoping he was ok and somewhere safe with Cass.

"Sorry," he said quietly.

She chuckled and put her hand on his bent knee. The two looked at each other and she gave him a small smile. "It's ok; I know you're worried about Sam. But you have to see that Sam isn't a child anymore and he can take care of himself."

Dean gave her a weak smile and wanted to believe her but he was still afraid that Sam may be addicted to demon blood and be influenced into doing something that could get him in trouble.

Dean nodded and looked away from her but let her keep her hand on his knee. He couldn't feel that this was his fault and he closed his eyes. These people may still be alive and not infected with Croatoan if he had said yes to Michael, maybe this goes before Michael. These people and everyone that died since he was brought back from Hell would still be alive if he didn't take Alistair's knife and ripped those poor souls apart.

"Dean, what's wrong?"

Steph watched as a tear escaped his closed eye. She looked at him worried.

He quickly wiped the tear away and shook his head. "Nothing…just tired."

"Don't lie to me…I hate being lied to."

He looked at her seeing the look on her face. She had been lied to for ten years of her life by her father about everything but all he wanted to do was protect her.

She saw that his eyes were glossy and knew it was more than just being tired. She squeezed his knee and gave him her best puppy dog eyes to make him talk. "Please…"

She knew she had him when he let out a huff looking away and then looked back at her. "There's something that you don't know about me, many don't know what I had done in Hell." He swallowed and continued looking at her. He bit his lip looking away. He stared at the wall in front of him. "Four months in Hell is 40 years. I was in Hell for 40 years but the last ten years I…I…"He couldn't finish the sentence. He didn't know if he could.

Steph looked at him worried and leaned closer to him and said softly, "Go on, Dean, tell me."

He swallowed hard closing his eyes. "I tortured people, Steph. I ripped into them just as the demons had ripped into me with so much rage and pain I had inside me. And the scary thing about it was…I liked it. I liked the feel of something so weak in my hands and at my mercy." Steph sat there listening to him. He expected her to freak out and run. For all Dean knew, he could have ripped her father's soul apart.

"But that was in Hell, Dean. In Hell you lose your humanity, you start to feel all those feelings and like them…" He started to shake his head about to argue with her but she grabbed his head in her hands and made him look at her. "Dean, listen to me that was Hell, what you did in Hell stays in Hell. You left that part of you down there."

They stared into each other's eyes as her hands stayed on his face forcing him to keep looking at her.

"But I'm the one that did all this. If I haven't had taken Alistair's knife and cut into that first soul, none of this would have happened. People would be alive because of me…"

"Or not! Dean if it wasn't you, then they would have made someone else do it. Don't you _dare_ say that any of this is your fault. It's not."

She slipped her hands softly from his face and wiped the back of her hands on his cheeks.

Her words rang in his ears. They touched him, he wanted to believe everything she said but it was going to take more time for him to still deal with it.

She kissed his cheek softly and ran a hand through his hair. She kissed his other cheek and he cupped the back of her neck. He ran his fingers up and down and looked into her eyes.

She wanted to comfort him. She didn't like the look in his eyes. She wanted to comfort him in anyway.

She leaned in and kissed his lips softly. They're lips parted after the soft kiss and Dean looked into her eyes.

"Why'd you do that?" he whispered.

She gave him a small smile while tilting her head a little not taking her eyes off of his. "Because you needed it." She ran her knuckles down the side of his face and kissed him one more time.

Dean woke up with a start forgetting where he was. He then remembered and sighed. He looked at his watch. It was eight in the morning.

He looked down at his lap when he heard Steph making a noise and move. She fell asleep a little after she had kissed him and he placed his jacket over her.

He moved the hair that was resting on her face to the back of her and ran his fingers across her cheek. He watched her smile a little in her sleep.

He sighed looking around and knew he had to wake her up so they could get out of there.

"Steph…hey, Snow White…wake up," he said softly and kissed her cheek.

She stirred and turned wrapping her arms around his waist. "Five more minutes."

He chuckled and ran his hands through her hair. "No, come on, Snow White, we gotta get out of here."

She turned on her back and opened her eyes. She sat up scratching her head and her hair was a mess. Dean couldn't hold back his laugh. She glared at him and punched him in the arm.

"Prince Jerk."

He smiled at her and patted her back. "Let's go."

The two of them stood up and grabbed their guns. Dean put his jacket back on and they walked to the back door. He listened first to see if there was anything he could hear anything.

He nodded to her when he didn't hear anything. He unlocked the door and put his head out looking around the back alley. "Come on," he said quietly.

The two of them continued down the alley way listening for any Croatoans or any signs of Sam or Cass.

They found themselves at the little park again and looked around. Dean grabbed his cell phone and there was still no reception.

"Nothing?" asked Steph looking around.

"Nothing."

He sighed and motioned for them to continue when he stopped hearing a sound. They looked behind them to see a few of them.

"Shoot?" asked Steph aiming her gun.

"We may draw more out if we do."

"Run?"

Dean looked around and noticed more coming out like cockroaches coming out of the roadwork. "I'm thinking of going with number one now."

Steph looked around and saw they were surrounding her. "Dean…"

"I know."

They were now back to back with each other. They looked around. There was way more Croatoans then bullets they had.

"Dean…" There was fear in Steph's voice even if she didn't mean for it to come out.

"Yeah."

She grabbed his hand in hers. "Don't leave me."

"I won't." He felt her hand shaking in his and squeezed it to reassure her. "I won't leave you, I promise. Now promise me something."

"Yeah?" She looked around her wondering why they weren't charging them yet.

"If you find a hole when we start shooting these guys take it. Don't come back for me and don't look back."

"Dean I…"

"Promise me Steph!"

She was silent and he squeezed her hand again waiting for an answer. "Ok…I promise."

With that the two of them started to shoot at them. They shot them in the head knowing it was the easiest way to knock them down but like they thought there was more infected people then bullets.

"Dean…I'm out…" She threw her gun on the ground and continued to stay back to back with him as he continued to shoot at them.

"You see a way out?"

She looked around her and shook her head. "No…no…there's nothing."

"Fuck!" He looked at the ones in front of him. "Ok…I'm gonna make a hole and you run."

"But Dean…"

"Steph you promised!"

She nodded. "Ok…Ok…"

She hated the idea of leaving him. She didn't want to leave him, it didn't feel right to leave him. He wasn't supposed to die like this and if she ran she felt like she was being a coward.

Right before Dean was about to start shooting a way for her to get out they heard someone yelling getting their attention including the Croatoans.

"Dean! Steph! Duck!"

It was Sam. He was in a truck full of people and they were all armed, even Cass. Dean grabbed Steph and pulled her to the ground as he covered her. They heard gun rounds and shots going off. Dean looked up to see the Croatoans falling like flies.

Steph kept her eyes closed and held a death grip on Dean but she felt him tense and then curse.

"Dean!"

"It's nothing…"

He was lying and she could tell.

"Dean!" She growled this time.

"I've been shot."

"Where?"

"Side…right side."

She ran her hand inside his jacket and felt the blood coming out. "We need to get the bullet out."

"No, no…"

"Dean! We have to! Let's run for it to the alley way ahead of us."

Dean looked over to where she was talking then back at the war that was going on around them.

"We could get shot or killed."

"We could get shot or killed just sitting here."

She was right. He sighed. "Alright, one, two…go!" The two of them ran towards the alley way dodging everything that was after them.

Once they reached the alleyway Dean fell into the wall and slid down. He could feel himself losing blood and quickly. Steph worked on taking off his jacket and shirt.

"Damn, are you usually this fast taking off clothes?" he asked smirking at her.

She smiled. "You'll figure it out sooner than you think."

She looked to see the bullet was really deep and couldn't get it out. "Shit, Dean, it's deep."

He chuckled and she stopped herself from hitting him. Lucky for Dean Sam was on his way to the alley way. Sam helped Steph with Dean and pulled him to his feet.

They walked him over to one of the trucks where Cass and another man was standing.

"Dean, Steph," said Sam. "This is Donald Erickson. The hunter Bobby was trying to get a hold of."

Steph nodded a hello and Dean didn't even try he was tired and feeling weak.

"We got to get Dean to a hospital," said Sam.

Dean groaned when he heard hospital and Steph smirked. "Don't think I'm weighing on you hand and foot like you did with me."

"Thanks Sam," said Donald. "I think we can handle the rest of these guys."

That's when Steph noticed a bunch of other trucks and jeeps with men and women in them armed up ready for a fight.

"If you need anything, just let us know." Donald nodded and the four of them rushed to the car. They put Dean in the backseat with Steph while Sam and Cass sat in the front.

Steph kept Dean off his left side and let him lean on her. She tried to keep him as comfortable as possible as Sam raced to the hospital.

**Hope you like this chapter! Review please!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Dean you are not that hurt where I have to feed you pudding!" yelled Stephanie but she was laughing at the same time.

Dean pouted playfully at her. "Please, Steph. Come on, I took care of you when you were injured."

"Hey," she said as she leaned forward towards him while she was on the chair by his hospital bed and she was smiling at him, "you're the one that wanted to. I didn't ask." He continued to pout at her and she laughed sitting back against the chair. "You're puppy dog face sucks. You need to work on it."

"Stephanie…" He whined as he tried to pull off Sam's puppy dog face.

She narrowed her eyes. "Fine because I want you to stop whining!"

She grabbed the pudding off his tray and sat on the bed next to him. He gave her a triumphant smile and sat up. "Don't get use to this buddy." She smirked as she dipped the spoon on the pudding and he opened his mouth. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she fed him.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked smiling at her.

"Just how stupid this is and I can't believe I'm doing this."

"I could so get use to this." He put his hands behind his head as she kept feeding him.

"I'm not doing this forever."

"If I keep whining you might."

"Then I just might throw this pudding all over you and head out the door."

He smirked. "Nah, you like me too much."

"You wish."

"Do you always have to have the last word?"

She grinned as she put the last in his mouth. "Always."

"Oh, Steph tell me you're not feeding him?" asked Bobby wheeling himself in followed by Sam. Dean and Steph turned their attention to Bobby and Sam.

"He wouldn't stop whining."

She got off the bed and with the empty pudding cup and spoon in her hand and walked over to the trash can. Dean's eyes followed her and couldn't help but check her out. She was wearing light denim jeans and a black t-shirt that fit her curves perfectly and her hair was down with a few waves in the back.

Bobby cleared his throat and Dean turned his attention back to Bobby. Dean gave him a smile as Bobby shook his head a small smile spreading across his face.

"So how much longer does the baby have to be in here?" asked Stephanie as she went back to sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"He can actually go tonight," said Sam.

"Good," both Dean and Steph said. They glanced at each other than back at Sam and Bobby. The two looked at each other then at her and Dean.

"Is everything ok with you two?"

"Peachy," said Steph smiling at them.

Dean glanced at Steph then at Sam and Bobby and smiled. "Exactly what she said…peachy."

Sure the two have been getting closer over the past month with Steph having her injuries then the whole Croatoan incident that happened a day or so ago…not to mention the little incident in her room and then she kissed him. The two felt comfortable together even if the two of them were clueless about it, Sam and Bobby weren't.

"Bobby have you heard from Cass at all about the whereabouts on the book and demon?" asked Steph leaning back in the chair.

"That's one of the reasons I came," said Bobby and he looked at Sam. Sam just nodded for him to go on both Steph and Dean wondered what was going on. "Cass found Belial and he is staying in one spot. Cass believes this is the right time to get him."

Steph nodded and stood up. "Ok…I'll give Cass a call and…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute here," said Dean looking at her. "You aren't going anywhere."

"Excuse me?" She crossed her arms across her chest looking at him.

"Don't you remember what happened last time you went up against him? Do you want that to happen again?"

"Cass will be there…"

"Yeah and his powers are all loopy. One minute they're working the next they're not."

"I'll go with her," said Sam.

Dean swallowed hard and went to sit up pulling the covers off of him. "I'll go too."

"No," said Steph walking over to him. "You need to rest until tonight when they let you go." She pulled the covers back over him and pushed him down on the bed.

"Steph…don't do this," he said quietly looking up at her and he clung onto her hand. Her face fell seeing his insecure scared face and eyes staring back at her.

"I'll have Sam and Cass there. Everything's going to be ok."

Dean looked over at Sam for help but Sam didn't know what to do or say. They needed the book back to find the brother of it so they could kill Lucifer and kill those demons that Steph has been after for six years.

She bent down and kissed his cheek as he looked away from her. She frowned a little and leaned away from him. He still had a hold on her hand and he squeezed it making her look back at him. He turned his attention back at her. "Just be careful." He looked at Sam. "Watch her."

Sam nodded a little confused on why Dean was being so protective over Steph. He knew Dean was starting to like Steph more and more they were together but after the Croatoan thing he seemed more attached than ever with her. Sam wondered what had happened between the two that made his brother finally get attached to someone.

Sam and Steph walked out of the room and Bobby wheeled himself up to Dean's side. "They'll be ok," he said and Dean nodded slowly not looking at Bobby. "They know what they're doing."

"I just wish I could be there to help them."

Bobby nodded. "Welcome to my world." Dean finally looked at Bobby and understood how he felt. "Is it more than help that you are wishing for with them? Or maybe just Steph?"

"What are you getting at Bobby?"

Bobby just shook his head and grabbed the remote. He knew too well that Dean would never speak his feelings to him. The one person he may tell his feelings to is the one he is feeling them toward and even then he may not, knowing it showed a sign of weakness.

Sam, Steph and Cass drove all the way to Minnesota where Cass had tracked down Belial. Cass's powers were still freaking out and he didn't know why. He thought maybe it had to do with being shut out of Heaven.

They found the abandoned house Belial was settling himself in and parked a couple blocks away.

"Here's the plan," said Sam. He liked being in charge but at the same time it scared him to death. He didn't know how Dean could be so calm about it all the time. "Steph and I will go in through the front while Cass you take the back. We'll distract him and maybe you can will your powers to work on him."

"I don't think it's going to work that way," said Cass.

"We can only hope," said Steph and looked up at the house. They had managed to pack as much ammo and weaponry to their body not know what Belial would do.

The three of them knew most of the knowledge they knew about demons wouldn't work on Belial. He was a stronger older demon and that's why a normal exorcism wouldn't work and the Book of the Fallen would.

Steph and Sam walked up to the front porch and looked through the windows. Steph saw him through the window walking around the living room with the book in his hands. He was reading it, going through everything.

Steph turned and nodded to Sam to pick the lock. Steph watched as Belial didn't even flinch when Sam unlocked the door and opened it with ease. He was either paying the book to much attention or he knew they were there watching him and waiting for the right moment to strike them.

Sam grabbed her arm and pulled her in. Belial stopped and a grin spread across his face. He closed the book and turned around to face them.

"You're much stronger than I thought," he said looking right at Steph.

"It takes more than a few blows to the ribs to get rid of me, Belial," said Steph. She and Sam never lowered their rifles. Belial laughed at this.

"I see you brought a friend." He sniffed the air and his face turned into shock. "Sam Winchester, my father has been looking for you."

"You can tell Lucifer to shove it up his ass," said Sam.

Steph smirked and saw Castiel appear behind Belial. Belial tensed feeling the angel's presence.

"The one thing a demon can't touch is an angel," said Steph still smirking. "They have more power than you and you know that."

Belial sneered and raised his hand pushing Sam and Steph out of the room and against the staircase. They fell to the floor and looked up to see Belial and Castiel just staring at each other.

"Give me the book, Belial," said Castiel calmly.

"I don't have to take orders from you, you winged rat," growled Belial. "I am older than you; I am the one who _you_ take orders from. I am Legion."

Castiel and Belial then went at it. They were throwing punches and curses at each other knowing only their powers would bounce off of each other.

Castiel knocked the book out of Belial's hands and both Sam and Steph went for it. Sam grabbed it and they turned to the start of the exorcism.

Belial fell to his knees and Castiel looked down at him. Steph looked down at the book and noticed Sam was close to the pages that weren't translated. "Cass! We need you over here!"

Castiel approached them and Sam turned the page. Castiel told Sam what to say and Steph looked up as Belial saw this as an opening.

Steph got up and grabbed her rifle. She shot at him causing him to just wince in a little pain knowing he was growing weaker. His eyes turned pitch black and looked right at Steph.

"You're father's burning in Hell and all you care about is killing us when we can help you."

Steph stopped herself from pulling the trigger.

"Don't listen to him, Steph," said Castiel and Sam continued the exorcism, the parts that were translated.

Belial fell to his knees holding his stomach.

"He's lying."

"Am I?" He laughed as blood started to pour from the corner of his mouth. "She'll never know now will she?"

After he spoke the house started to shake and Belial leaned back and screamed. The body he was in started to flash as if lightning was inside him and he was also shaking.

"Cover your eyes!" yelled Castiel. Sam and Steph did as he said and a bright flash came from Belials body.

Once everything was quiet they opened their eyes to see a scorch spot where Belial had been. Steph looked at Sam and mouthed thank you to him. He nodded and gave her a small smile. One down five more to go.

**Woo hoo Belial is dead! They have the book back…let's see what happens next. Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Rate M for Sexual Content…**

Once Sam and Steph got back to Bobby's they were expecting Dean to come out of the house and do his overly protective brotherly thing that he does but he didn't. They noticed too that the Impala wasn't in the front either.

"Hey, Bobby," said Sam as they got out of the car. Bobby wheeled down his ramp and smiled at the two.

"See you made it back in one piece but you're missing one person."

"Cass is now looking for more of my demons," said Steph and she shifted her bag on her shoulder. "So…um, where's Dean?"

Bobby glanced between the two. "He was pretty mad when you two left and got even angrier that you two didn't call…"

Steph turned to look at Sam. "You didn't call him?"

"Oops…"

Steph rolled her eyes. "He's in the back of the salvage yard. He's been back there all afternoon."

Steph bit her lip. "I'll go tell him that we're safe and he can kick my ass for Sam not calling."

"Hey!" yelled Sam glaring at her playfully. "You have a phone too you know? You could have always picked it up and called him."

Steph stuck her tongue out at him then pushed her bag into his chest. "I'll be back."

She put her hands in her pockets and walked towards the back of the salvage yard. She sighed when she finally reached the back and heard music playing, she could make out that it was Seether's 'Careless Whisper' song. She never thought Dean would be the type to listen to Seether so she figured it was just the station he was listening to.

As she grew closer she found herself staring at a side view of Dean. He was sitting on the hood of his car with a flask in his left hand and his gun in the other. She stopped walking and watched him. He took a swig of what was in his flask and looked down at the gun.

Steph wasn't getting a good feeling of this situation in front of her. She didn't know if she should run back and get Sam or to walk up to him.

She went with number two.

She walked slowly up to him and stood at the back of the car and put her hand on the top. "Hey," she said softly and he turned around. She noticed his eyes were red and glossy. She gave him a small smile and approached him cautiously.

"Hey," he said and turned back to what he was doing.

She bit the inside of mouth and stopped at his side. "So, we're alright."

Dean smirked and took another swig of the alcohol. "Good to know." He wouldn't take his eyes off the gun in his hand.

"Dean are you ok?"

"Just fine…so you kill that demon that hurt you?" His eyes still not leaving the gun.

She looked from the gun to him. "Uh, yeah, with Cass's help."

Dean didn't say anything else. Steph knew she had to do something to take his mind off the gun. She knew he was thinking of doing something horrible and she had to stop him.

She walked in front of him and he glanced up at her. "You sure you're ok?"

Dean shrugged. "You know every day I wake up I try to find a reason not to take this gun and pull the trigger." He pointed to his head. "Right here…knowing I did this to the world, I don't know if I can live with myself anymore."

"Dean you didn't know. Don't blame yourself for this. Don't take the easy way out."

He shook his head and pointed the gun to himself and then looked at Steph. "Why shouldn't I Steph? You know what I did in Hell; I broke the first of 66 seals that let Lucifer out. I basically murdered half the people I know that were great hunters. Everyone I care about dies around me. And if you were smart and I know you are, you would get your stuff and get the hell out of here before you end up dead too."

Steph felt herself about to cry but she sucked it down. Dean needed someone to be strong right now for him.

"Give me the gun Dean."

He looked from the gun to her his eyes were so glossy now and she knew he was about to breakdown.

She stood herself between his legs and placed a hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned his head into it. "You just need someone to lean on Dean," she said softly and he opened his eyes. "You just need someone to comfort you." She leaned up and kissed his lips softly. She could taste the alcohol on his lips and feel some tears land on her cheeks but she continued to kiss him. He responded to her kiss and placed the flask down on the hood and pulled her close to him but she stopped as she felt the gun. He was still holding it to himself.

She took the gun in her hands still kissing him and pulled it out of his and placed it on the hood of the car. She felt him pulling her closer to him as far as she could go. She let go of his lips and they looked into each other's eyes. She looked behind him and then back at him and he got the hint. All he had to do was look into her eyes to know what she was talking about. No words needed to be said between them.

She grabbed his hand and he followed her to the back of the Impala. She opened the door and they both got in.

They both knew they needed this. With everything going on in their lives they needed some kind of comfort and they wanted it from each other.

They started kissing again this time with passion and need. Her hands were on his face as his rested on her hips.

They each pulled at each other's shirts first pulling them off. Then Dean's hands traveled towards her breast and he started to kiss on from her neck to her collarbone. She closed her eyes feeling his lips on her skin and then he undid her bra and pulled her straps down and off her arms.

His attention focused on her breast. He nipped and licked at one while his hand massaged the other. She felt her breathing turn heavy from the pleasure she was feeling. Her hands worked themselves down to his pants and started to undo them.

Dean's mouth found hers again making her moan in surprise. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths for dominance while their hands fought over each other's jeans.

Once the remainder of their clothes were off Steph slowly pushed Dean down on his back. He looked up at her as he licked his lips in desire and his hands traveled down to her hips and rested them there. She kissed him on the lips as her hands caressed his shoulders and chest.

Their lips parted and they looked into each other's eyes as she guided Dean's hard member into herself. She let out a light moan and Dean bit his lip and closed his eyes feeling her hot wet walls around him.

He opened his eyes and watched her as she rocked into him causing him to hiss then bite his lip again. She closed her eyes in pleasure as he grinded up into her.

They got a rhythm going together but Dean never took his eyes off of her. He ran his knuckles up her back softly and tangled his hands in her hair as he brought her lips down to his in a passionate kiss. The both moaned into each other's mouths.

She let go of his mouth but their lips were still inches apart. She could feel herself getting close. She closed her eyes as she moaned, "Dean…"

He moved his lips down the side of her face to her ear where he licked and bit. His hands landed back on her hips. "Steph…" He licked his lips as he closed his eyes feeling himself about to cum. "Shit…Steph…"

They both continued to move against each other grunting, moaning, and groaning until they both climaxed together. Her cry of pleasure sent him over the edge and he tilted his head back letting out a deep breath as he closed his eyes.

He moved his hands up her smooth back again and she lifted her head to kiss him. Their tongues massaged one another in one long deep kiss as their hands roamed each other's body's caressing and groping one another.

The windows in the Impala had fogged up and the back seat was sticking to their hot sweaty skin but the radio was still playing and the whole time they were enjoying each other's company, comforting one another, caring for each other the song 'Call Me' by Shinedown was playing.

**I know another short chapter but it was a good short chapter in my opinion. The chapters are going to get juicier now as the two of them start to wonder if that incident was more than comfort towards each other.**


	16. Chapter 16

Dean felt a little relaxed since the incident with Steph yesterday. He wasn't so edgy and he actually had clear thoughts and none contained suicide or saying yes to Michael. He woke up and didn't even think about the gun that laid next to him on the nightstand.

Steph was acting like her usual self around him and didn't get attached like he thought she would. But he didn't know if he was thankful for that or not. He knew he liked Steph…a lot. She liked to take care of him and comfort him, in all sorts of ways, he learned from yesterday. He too liked to take care of her ever since her encounter with Belial, where her ribs were broken and her lung was punctured.

When he saw her like that he couldn't take it. He couldn't take another person dying on him and he wondered if that's why he was being very protective over her, more so than Sam. He tried convincing himself it was the protectiveness in him that was making him care about her and like her and not because she was beautiful, and her legs went on for miles, and her blue eyes were so icy and light blue he felt like he was looking into the depths of her soul, and her laugh didn't make him smirk every time he heard it and not to mention that she was wonderful at sex…

Dean looked at his reflection in the mirror as what he was thinking actually settled in him. "Shit…"

He sighed and grabbed the towel that was on the counter and ran it through his hair. He opened the door and stopped seeing Steph about to open it. She had just a small blue fluffy towel on and her hair fell down her shoulders in black messy waves.

_Oh God…help me now, she looks hot as Hell just wearing that towel._

Steph bit her bottom lip as her eyes traveled up Dean's body. His jeans were hanging low on his hips and they were unbuttoned. He wasn't wearing a shirt and small droplets from his wet hair had fallen down his chest. And his hair was a mess since he was just towel drying it and he still hasn't shaved which gave him that scruffy looking sex appeal that made her want to jump his bones right there.

_Damn, him._

"Looks like I missed the show," she said as she let a small mischievous smile spread across her face.

Dean leaned against the doorframe a smirk spreading across his face as his eyes traveled her body. She couldn't help the warmth that spread through her thinking of yesterday in the Impala.

"But it looks like I'm in time for yours."

She glanced down the hall then walked up to him which wasn't far considering she was just about to open the door. She ran her right hand up his chest scratching lightly up his neck then touching his lips softly.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" She let her leg lift slightly up his softly and rest her thigh on his hip. She looked from his lips up to his eyes. "Watching me clean myself…" She bit her bottom lip lightly and then ran her hand across her chest. "Touch myself…"

Dean swallowed hard and finally was able to find his voice. "Steph, if I was in here with you, I'd be the one cleaning you."

She smiled. "You may like that more than me."

"We'll just have to try it and find out won't we?"

She raised her eyebrows in a challenge and Dean took it. His left hand was rested on her back as he pulled her into the bathroom and closed the door. He slammed her against it making her eyes widen in curiosity and desire. His lips crashed onto hers hard. She let out a small moan and felt his hands on her thighs. This time seemed more than comfort for both of them, this was desire.

There was a knock on the door that broke them apart and Dean was pissed. "What?!" He asked angrily.

Steph on the other hand smiled and pulled his lips back down to hers. Dean kissed her back with the same want and need.

"Dean…Chuck's on the phone," said Sam through the door. "He said he needs to talk to you."

Dean let go of Steph's lips and Steph began to kiss down his neck while her hands ran down his abs.

"Chuck said to stop making out with Steph in the bathroom and get on the phone!"

Steph backed away from Dean and let a chuckle escape her throat as Dean closed her eyes and cursed. "Damn Prophet's, the know everything."

Dean saw the look on Steph's face and he pointed at her. "Don't think we're done here."

She rolled her eyes as a slight snort came from the back of throat. He winked at her and opened the door. Once he closed it she locked it, not fully trusting him.

Her smile turned into a frown and she bit her bottom lip thinking.

_I can't let him get this close to me; I'll only end up hurting him in the long run. Just like mother had done to my father._

Dean stood outside the door and Sam arched an eyebrow at him. Dean just grabbed the phone. "Shut up."

He walked to his room and shut the door. He put the phone up to his ear. "You know I don't know what's worse knowing you can see us having sex or actually getting interrupted right before we're about to."

"Trust me Dean," said Chuck on the other line. "It's not my cup of tea to see you and Steph having sex."

Dean made a face. "So what's up, Chuck?"

"You need to keep an eye on Steph."

Dean smirked. "No problem there Chuck."

"No I mean _**really**_ keep an eye on her. She's going to ask Castiel about the demons and her father's soul. She's going to try and make a trade with the demons."

Dean stopped walking around his room. "No she wouldn't do that."

"My visions never lie Dean unless you and Sam stop her. I think it'll be more you stopping her since she seems to be closer to you than Sam."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because Belial told her something right before he died."

"What did he say?"

Steph walked down the stairs after getting ready for the day. She found Cass and Bobby in the kitchen. She bit her lip knowing she wanted to ask him what Belial meant about saving her father's soul. She grabbed a cup of coffee and sat next to him.

"Cass…um, can I talk to you…alone?"

Cass eyed her up then looked at Bobby. "I was just about to go into the study anyway," said Bobby glancing between the two and then wheeling himself out the door.

"What can I do for you, Steph?"

"I need to know what Belial meant about saving my father's soul."

"It's nothing Steph. Demons lie; you should know that by now." Castiel stood up and went to walk away when Steph got up and grabbed his arm.

"Castiel, I need to know! He wasn't lying or you wouldn't be avoiding this subject!"

Castiel approached her like a predator as he yanked his arm out of her grasp. "What you need to do is switch spots with your father. They are going to want your soul for his but now that you have the book they are going to want that and your soul. Now, do you really want to save your father's soul or do you want to kill them?"

Steph looked away from Cass for a minute horrified at what he said then looked back at him.

"What's going on?" Sam asked as Dean and him walked into the kitchen.

Castiel turned around and they noticed the anger in Cass and the fear in Steph.

"Nothing," said Steph quietly as she backed away a little. She headed out the back door and skipped over a couple steps and then walked quickly through the salvage yard. She felt her breathing start to get heavier. She was panicking. Her face was becoming wet from tears and she ran her hands through her hair.

She had a choice to make; save her father's soul in Hell by trading herself and the book in or killing them all for her father as revenge. She gritted her teeth and saw a crow bar a few feet away from her. She grabbed it and just started hitting every window that was still intact on the broken down cars. She was imagining with every broken window was the demons that she wanted to kill, wanted to destroy until she found that she had no more strength and fell to her knees.

She continued to cry and sob and she didn't want to but her heart was pushing her to. She needed to get it out. She needed to get the anger and pain out of her and by breaking all the windows she could find did it but crying was helping her with the pain.

She felt someone sit behind her and then place their hands on her arms. She went to pull away not wanting anyone to see her like this but they held on tight. She looked down at the hands on her and saw Dean's ring and frowned. She especially didn't want Dean to see her like this but she didn't move to get away from him. She did the exact opposite and leaned her back into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. The back of her head was against his shoulder and he rested his cheek against her just holding her letting her know he was there.

"You must think I'm such a girl now," she said after a few minutes of calming her sobs down.

He smiled. "I found out yesterday you were a girl."

She smirked as she hit his hand playfully with hers. "I never had someone cry on my shoulder before."

She chuckled. "Technically I'm not crying on your shoulder I'm just leaning the back of my head on it."

"Good, cause that's all I need is a chick flick moment with you."

"Ass."

"I knew you loved my ass."

She rolled her eyes as she laughed and he tightened his hold on her making her feel safe and warm. She leaned her head onto his cheek and sighed.

"What happened?" he asked softly. She closed her eyes as she shook her head. "Don't shut me out, Steph. I told you something I never told anyone yesterday now it's your turn."

Steph opened her eyes staring at his arms. She started to play with the black bracelets around his wrist. "Before we killed Belial, he said that they could help me save my father. I asked Cass what he meant by it and he said nothing but I knew he was lying. So I asked him again today and that's what you and Sam walked in on. Cass said in order to save my father's life I have to trade myself and the book now in for my father to be free."

Dean was quiet for a moment. "Is that why you beat up all of Bobby's broken down cars?"

Steph laughed which made him smile. She lifted her head up to finally look at him. He pushed the hair out of her face. "You're not going to do it. Your father wouldn't want you to do it."

She sniffed as she looked away from him but he grabbed her face and made her look at him. "You are _not_ going to do it Steph, you hear me? You don't know what it's like down there and for me to think that…" He swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "For me to know that you are down there going through what I went through, it would kill me. It would kill all of us, Sam, Bobby and even Cass."

Her bottom lip trembled a bit and his thumb brushed it softly as he glanced down at it then back into her eyes. "You have us now, this is your family and we're going to do everything we can to protect you and help you with your demons as you help us find the other book."

She smirked a little. "Oh, now you believe?" She had a sarcastic tone in her voice.

He shook his head. "I'll believe it when I see it."

**Drama, drama, drama…Thanks for reviews. I didn't want Steph and Dean to automatically say they were in love with each other, yes they care for each other as you see in this chapter and of course they have their sexual attractions towards each other…who wouldn't? It's Dean Fucking Winchester…hello??! Lol Anyway…more to come and thanks for reviewing and reading! Really hope you guys are enjoying this story.**


	17. Chapter 17

Steph sat up in her bed screaming, she had another nightmare and this time she was actually in Hell. She put her head in her hands and forced herself not to cry, she knew Dean and Sam would be running to her room in 3…2…1…

The door opened and the lights went on. Sam and Dean were standing there with guns looking right at her.

"Sorry, guys," she said quietly looking away from them. "Just another nightmare."

She turned to the side of the bed and let her feet touch the floor as she looked out the window waiting for them to leave.

Dean turned to Sam and motioned for him to leave. Sam closed the door and Dean placed his gun on the dresser and walked over to her. He sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"I'm fine, Dean, you can go back to bed…"

"Stop shutting me out, Steph. Talk to me." She ran her hands through her hair and sat up leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Hell."

Dean tensed a bit staring out the window before he took her hand in his which surprised both of them.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed as she lifted her head from his shoulder and crawled to the head of the bed to sit against the headboard. She patted next to her for him to come sit and he did.

"Like I told you before every night I have those dreams of the day my father died. Well, lately they've been changing. One night it could be the Hell Hounds attacking me, the next it's Belial torturing me…but this time," she shook her head trying to get the image out of her head. "I was in Hell watching my father being ripped to pieces one piece of skin at a time." Dean grabbed her hand again when he felt her start to tremble. "He's in Hell and it's my entire fault. And he's suffering…there's only one thing I can think about doing…"

"Steph, no…" Dean didn't mean for it to come out angry and forceful. She looked at him and he cupped her cheek in his hand. "You are not trading yourself with your father. He is down there because he wanted you to live, he wanted you to be happy and I…" He shook his head and wiped a strand tear that came from her eye. "I won't let you do it. Even if I have to strap you down to this bed myself."

She gave him a small smile and raised her eyebrows. "Sounds kinky."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. She frowned feeling this tingling sensation in her stomach but she quickly buried it telling herself she can't have any feelings for this man.

"Promise me, Steph you aren't going to do it."

She looked away from Dean. "I…Dean, you can't…"

"Steph, damn it!" He grabbed her hands roughly making her look at him in surprise. She saw the rage and pain in his eyes. "Do you really want to know what it's like in Hell? It's worse than anything you could ever imagine; I can barely describe it in words. It's pain, it's suffering, it's your nightmares…it's worst then your nightmares because everything you've ever feared, everything you've ever been afraid to lose, every ounce of pain you were afraid to suffer is down there waiting for you. They use every weakness and fear against you down there and rip your humanity out of you with it." She watched a single tear fall from his left eye. "You don't deserve that and _I_ don't want you going to Hell. Promise me Steph." He closed his eyes holding onto her hands tightly. "Promise me you will not trade yourself in."

She nodded as he opened his eyes seeing the fear in them. "I promise Dean, I promise I won't trade my soul for my father's."

Dean let go of her hands and noticed a slight bruise forming on her wrist. He cursed under his breath. "I'm sorry, Steph…I just…"

"Hold me, Dean." He looked at her seeing the pain in her eyes. It wasn't a question it was command but she said it so softly he couldn't deny it. He pulled her onto his lap wrapping his arms around her as she cuddled into his chest. "I just want the pain to go away."

He knew what she meant, she was feeling guilty for her father being in Hell and she was feeling it deep in her heart. She wanted the demons dead and she wanted to help them with the apocalypse and finding the other book. There was so much that she wanted to do but she felt like she couldn't do anything.

He ran his hand up and down her softly comforting. "You should try and get some sleep," he said kissing the crown of her head and letting his lips linger there and closed his eyes.

"I can't…the nightmares will come…I don't want to see him getting hurt anymore." She clung onto his shirt tightly.

"I'll stay with you then. Any signs of a nightmare and I'll wake you up, ok?"

Steph nodded. "Only if you'll hold me."

He smirked. "Course."

They got under the covers and Steph laid her head on his chest wrapping an arm around his waist keeping him as close as she could. In a few minutes she was asleep and Dean was watching her, never taking his eyes off of her. He knew what he was feeling and he couldn't believe he was actually feeling it. He was feeling more than friendship with Steph and he was scared.

Steph woke up the a few hours later feeling a little refreshed. She didn't have one nightmare and she smiled. She lifted her head to see Dean asleep and her smile grew. He needed sleep; she wondered how long he was actually up watching her. She moved out of his arms skillfully and pulled on some pj bottoms. She put her hair in a pony tail and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

She brewed some coffee and filled two cups up and walked back upstairs. She found him still sleeping and put her cup down on the nightstand. She sat next to him smiling down at him as she put the cup slightly underneath his nose. He woke up shaking his head and she took the cup away just in case he was going to spill it.

"Morning," she said.

He looked at her and sat up. "Morning, what time is it?"

"Eight." She handed him the cup and grabbed her own. "I wanted to say thanks for last night."

"Yeah, no problem."

Knowing how he felt he didn't really know how to act around her now. She sensed this and tilted her head.

"Are you ok?"

He smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah, just need a shower."

"And a breath mint." She smirked standing up from the bed and walked over to the dresser.

"Oh, you're funny."

"I'm hilarious!" She grinned at him as he walked towards the door.

"Be nice or I'll have to spank you."

She bent over a little and turned her head winking at him. "Make it as hard you want, sir."

"That is just wrong and mean."

She laughed as she stood back up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and stuck his head on her shoulder.

"Thank you again for last night. I didn't have one nightmare when you were with me." She kissed his cheek and they stared into each other's eyes.

Dean didn't want to pull away, he just wanted to stare into her eyes and get lost in them.

_God I am sound such like a girl._

He cleared his throat. "Maybe next time we can try my solution on how to get rid of nightmares."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "And what exactly is that?"

His eyes skimmed her body making her blush a bit. "I think you know."

She smacked his arm and grabbed his gun for him handing it to him. "Get out of here." He chuckled as he walked out and closed her door.

Sam was stopped walking at looked at his brother raising an eyebrow at him. Dean didn't say anything and just winked at Sam as he walked to the bathroom. He had this smile on his face that he couldn't get rid of. He had fell for Steph and all he wanted to do was take her nightmares and demons away from her.

"Ok, so I have a question," said Steph looking up from a book. She and the others were looking through Bobby's entire book collection trying to find a way to translate some of the parts they needed from the Book of the Fallen so they could find the other book and figure out how to destroy Lucifer.

Dean looked up at her. "No, you can't have the last piece of pie."

She glared at him making him laugh. "No that's not my question but too late I already ate it." She grinned at him.

"What?! Bobby…"

"Boy, shut your mouth so the girl can ask her question."

Sam and Steph laughed and looked at Dean's face. Steph turned back to Sam. "So if this Chuck guy can see things that I'm doing or am about to do, how come we're not asking him for any information on where the book is? He would be seeing us finding it right?"

The three hunters were quiet and looked at each other.

Bobby slammed the book he was looking at shut. "You idjits, this is why we need her around." Steph smiled and looked at Dean who was grinning at her.

"Alright, let's pack up and go see Chuck," said Dean. "It's going to be a long car ride and you…" He pointed at Steph. "Owe me some pie."

She rolled her eyes standing up. "You're going to get fat one day eating all that pie."

"Fat?" He asked as he lifted his shirt up showing off his nice looking abdomen. He looked at it and looked at Steph. "I don't think so. With all the hunting we do and well," he smirked looking at her, "the in between activities we do, I'm staying fit."

"What does he mean by activities?" asked Bobby.

Steph sighed and looked at Bobby and Sam. "Are you really asking that? He means sex. With sex you burn 100 calories."

"Yeah that explains a lot about Dean and how he can eat so much and not gain a pound," said Sam.

"Hey!" yelled Dean.

"Boy, put your shirt down. We get the picture," said Bobby.

Steph chuckled and walked by Dean and he followed. "100 calories huh?"

"Yup." They walked up the stairs.

He put his arm around her shoulders and asked, "So, you want to burn some calories before we leave?"

She tried to hide her smile and it came out as a smirk. "Sorry, Dean I'm not in the mood right now."

"Hmm," he said turning her to face him putting his hands on her waist and rubbing circles on her stomach with his thumbs. "I can get you into the mood."

"Dean, work now, play later."

He frowned. "Is that a promise?"

"Yes, I'll help you burn some calories later." She grinned. "Now let's get packing and heading towards Chucks."

Steph turned and walked into her room. Dean watched the door closed. "God, I love that woman."

"What?" asked Sam.

Dean turned to see Sam coming up the stairs. "What?"

"Did you just say that you loved Steph?"

"What? No…no, you're hearing things." Dean turned around and walked towards their room. Sam arched an eyebrow and nodded.

"Sure I am."

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews I am so happy this is basically everyones number one favorite!!! (And I also want to say thanks for the 6 of you that reviewed Cry Little Sister.) So review this chapter, hopefully I am going to get 100 reviews with this story. I really hope so since I'm already almost at 80…it'll take a while but I think I will be able to pull it off with your help =]**


	18. Chapter 18

"Mine's a tale that can't be told, my freedom I hold dear, how years ago in days of old, when magic filled the air. T'was in the darkest depths of Mordor, I met a girl so fair. But Gollum, and the evil one crept up and slipped away with her, her, her....yeah!"

"Oh my God!" yelled Sam sitting up from the backseat. His hair was wild and his eyes were wide.

Steph and Dean turned their heads to get a look at Sam and laughed. Sam narrowed his eyes at the two glancing at one another.

"Five minutes…that's all I'm asking is five minutes without you two singing along to any song that comes on that _damn_ radio!"

Steph giggled and reached over the radio and turned it down. She turned back to Sam. "Happy?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Sammy." She kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair. He rolled his eyes and laid back down in the back seat.

Steph and Dean looked at each other and chuckled. "I can see your devil horns from back here, Steph," said Sam.

Steph snorted looking back at Sam. "Awe, Sammy, I wouldn't dare do anything while you're sleeping." While she was bent over the seat looking at Sam Dean smacked her butt.

She quickly turned around and glared at him. He smirked and an idea popped into her head.

She smiled at him and his smirk left his face. "Sam, I think you're right about those devil horns." She climbed onto his lap, his arms were around her trying to drive.

"What?" asked Sam. "Do I want to know?"

"No, nothing Sammy." Steph started to kiss his neck and Dean gulped keeping his eyes on the road. "Try and get some sleep, we'll wake you when we get there." Steph slipped her hands in his shirt.

He felt her nails scrape his skin and he held back a groan trying not to get Sam's attention. She smiled feeling him tense up. She nibbled the shell of his ear and then licked it. He took his one hand off the steering wheel and grabbed her ass making her bite her bottom lip.

"You need to knock it off, we're going to get into an accident," he whispered in her ear and then bit it slightly.

She ran her hand down his chest and at the bulge in his pants and rubbed slightly. He breathed heavily in her ear. He was grateful for a red light and pulled her lips to his taking it in a passionate kiss. The kiss became heated and their tongues tangled with each other. The kiss didn't last long because someone honking their horn next to them.

They turned their heads to see an elderly couple looking at them horrified. Steph turned her head into Dean's neck and laughed. Dean snickered and waved at them then hit the gas pedal.

Once they made it to Chuck's Dean went to wake Sam up but she stopped him. She grabbed her eyeliner from her bag and leaned over the front seat again. She then wrote on his forehead 'I Love Men.'

Dean chuckled and grabbed his phone and took a picture.

"Can I wake him up now?"

"Go ahead."

Steph put her eyeliner back in her purse and Dean leaned over the seat. "Sam! Get up!"

Sam jumped up and banged his head on the roof of the car. "Ugh…Dean! Seriously?!"

Steph and Dean chuckled and got out of the car. The three of them walked up the front steps and were about to knock when Chuck opened the door in his bathrobe and pajamas. "Hey, guys," he said and looked at Sam's head and then back at Dean and Steph. The two of them just smiled.

"That's funnier then when I saw it a week ago." He walked into the house and Sam gave the others a confused look.

Steph snickered and Dean just shrugged as they followed Chuck into the house. They walked into the living room and Steph looked around making a face at the place. It was worse than Bobby's. At least Bobby's there were books this place was just covered in everything.

"Hey, Chuck," said Steph. "Have you ever watched Hoarders?"

Sam laughed. "I wouldn't be laughing," said Chuck as he handed Sam a few tissues.

Sam looked at him confused and Chuck pointed to his head. Sam touched it his head smearing some of the I. He looked down at his hand. "What the…" He looked at Steph and Dean.

"You two are never allowed to be alone with each other again!" Sam walked towards the bathroom and Steph and Dean continued laughing.

"You two are going to be such trouble," said Chuck shaking his head.

"You should know right?" asked Steph pushing crumbs off the couch and sitting down. "You are a prophet correct?"

Chuck laughed. "Well I don't have to ask how the car ride went do I?" Steph opened her mouth and looked at Dean who shook his head and she closed it.

"So you know why we're here?" asked Dean sitting next to Steph.

"Yeah, the place you need to go is Monroe, Louisiana. The book is in the local cemetery, I'm not too sure where exactly it is. I just remember seeing it between two very large looking trees and in the background was an abandoned house the church used to use."

"Seems too easy," said Dean.

"Well…that's the other thing, in that abandon house is where I saw Steph and the five demons have their little show down."

Chuck and Steph locked eyes.

"Before or after you had these two intervene with me."

Chuck looked away.

"Chuck," said Dean staring at him. Sam walked in and leaned on the doorframe.

"The outcome is still the same," said Chuck looking back at Steph. "I saw you die the same way as if no matter what I did to try and stop it, I couldn't…I'm sorry, Steph."

Steph looked down at the floor and felt this pain in her chest. It wasn't physical pain but it was an emotional pain. "I'm um…I'll be right back…" She got up off the couch and walked out of the house.

"What do you mean nothing changed?" asked Dean still staring at Chuck. "I thought you said we changed everything."

"I thought you did too, but you only changed a few things. I'm sorry I really am. I don't know what else to do."

"Easy, we don't go after the book."

"What?" asked Sam walking into the room. "You can't be serious Dean."

"Oh I am. We can't let Steph die."

"But we can't let the whole planet fry up!"

Dean shook his head feeling an emotional that he didn't like. He didn't want Steph to die, they've gotten close, so close and he was falling for her but on the other hand he couldn't let the world die because he was falling. He gritted his teeth and stood up.

Sam and Dean went to find Steph when Chuck grabbed Dean's arm. "Don't wait too long to tell her how you feel." Dean looked at him confused and glanced at Sam then back at Chuck. "She needs to hear it, even if she runs, tell her. Tell her how you feel if you don't it'll only make things worse."

**I know short chapter but they had to know that Steph's destiny isn't changing =[ no matter what they do. Review!!! Wow only 11 more reviews until I hit 100…please everyone let me hit 100 and then I'll put the next chapter up =]**


	19. Chapter 19

**(If you are reading this, this means we hit 100 Reviews! Party at my house…wait, none of you know where I live. ::Someone coughs:: I turn around and see Dean and Sam. "What are we chop liver?" asked Sam. "I'm sorry boys I was just trying to get some fan girls over here for ya." I winked at them turning my back towards them then turned to look at them. "Unless you just want to party with me." Dean smirked and looked at Sam. "Sammy, go get the beer…" Uh oh this could be trouble leaving me along with Dean.)**

**Warning: chapter Rated M**

Steph sat in the sand staring at the ocean. She lost track of time and she couldn't count how many times Dean and Sam tried to call or and text her. All that kept running through her mind was that she was going to die. She was going to help the Winchesters retrieve the book they needed to destroy Lucifer then she was going to go against those five demons. That was her destiny and there was no changing it.

"I guess no matter what anyone does, I'm still going to die," she said looking out at the ocean. She was imagining she was talking to her father. "You sacrificed your life and soul for me, Dean and Sam sacrificed a few things for me to make sure that I didn't go up against those five demons alone but it looks like no matter what I'm still going to die."

She pulled her legs against her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I don't want to die." Tears fell from her eyes down her cheeks. She shook her head and buried it in her knees. "All I ever wanted to do was get revenge on those that took you and look where it's got me."

She sniffed lifting her head hearing a little kid laughing. She saw a boy with his father and mother. He was skipping rocks into the ocean while the father and mother played with a baby. She frowned thinking she will never have that and looked back at the ocean.

"It's not fair."

She looked back at the happy family and she pictured herself with Dean. She laughed as she shook her head. "I'm an idiot, dad. I fell in love…at least I think I did. I don't know, I've never been in love before." She looked back at the water. "But I do care about him a lot and it's so hard for me to look into his eyes because he's been through so much. He's fighting this apocalypse alongside his brother, another hunter and an angel. I can see so much pain in his eyes and every time I do I just want to hold him and tell him everything will be ok but I know it's not unless we get that book." She bit her bottom lip looking down at her hands. "I'm going to get it for him so he doesn't have to hold the pain anymore. So he can be free."

She stood up and wiped the sand off her pants. "Who knows maybe I'll see you down there when it's all over. I love you, dad."

She put her hands in her pockets feeling the phone vibrate once more. It was another text from Dean.

_**Turn around.**_

She stared at her phone and felt her breath catch in her throat. She bit her bottom lip and turned her head to see Dean standing a few feet behind her. She swallowed and put her phone back in her pocket.

"How-How long have you been there?"

"Long enough."

She looked away from him afraid what she might see. "I…I didn't mean for you to hear any of that."

Chuck's words rang in his head and he nodded knowing what he had to do. He walked the few steps towards her and cupped her face in his hands staring into her eyes. He kissed her lips tenderly and then he kissed her forehead pulling her into a hug.

"Steph…I'm not really good at these kinds of situations but I want you to know that I care about you a lot. Since Belial hurt you…Hell probably when the two of us were fighting in your hotel room, but I never let it show. I never let myself get close to anyone except for my family and that even has its exceptions." He put his hand on her shoulders and pulled away from her to look her in the eyes. "I…fell for you Steph, damn it, I fell hard. Reading your life and getting to know you, not to mention the great sex in the back of my car," she let out a small laugh making him smile, "What I'm trying to say is that I can't see myself with anyone but you."

A couple tears fell from her eyes and he wiped them away with his thumbs. "I want to take your demons and nightmares away from you. The night I spent with you was the first time in a long time that I actually had a good night sleep."

He grinned at her and said, "I want to wake up to you putting the smell of coffee under my nose and telling me I need a breath mint. And I want to be able to burn more than 100 calories a day with you. I want you to jump me in my car and fight with you who ate the last piece of pie."

He took her hands in his. "Most of all I want to spend every waking moment with you if today is our last day together or next week, maybe next year…who knows. I just want to spend it with you."

Steph frowned hearing in Dean's own way that he had fallen in love with her. She swallowed hard and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You need to shave." He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You want to go burn some calories?"

"Don't have to ask me twice," he said pulling back and kissing her on the lips.

Dean drove to the motel they were staying at and entered her room. They both tore off each other's jackets but their lips never left each others. She cupped the back of his neck in her hands pulling him as close as possible to her. His hands landed on her lower back then one went north while the other went south.

Dean moved both hands to her hips and she gasped feeling his hands on her skin underneath her shirt. He pulled it off with such ease she wondered how the hell he did it. He didn't waste time taking off her bra either. His hands massaged her body and they stumbled over to the bed.

Dean kicked his jeans off and pulled hers down leaving them only in their underwear. They were on the bed, Dean on top of her, her left leg wrapped around his waist and he grinded into her making her moan.

Dean pulled down her panties and bit at her hip bones making her bite her bottom lip. Once they were off he pulled his off and crawled back on top of her. He grabbed her hands in his and pinned them above her head. She smiled up at him as he bent down and kissed her lightly and then left little soft kisses down her neck. She closed her eyes savoring every minute of his lips on her.

This was different then the first time with each other, this time it was want, need, desire, comfort and most of all…dare they both think it…love.

Dean spread her legs with his knee and placed himself at her center. Before he entered her they looked into each other's eyes and he asked, "Am I the only man you want?"

"Yes, Dean," she moaned feeling his lips on her skin again. "You're the only one I want."

She let out a small cry feeling him enter her and then let of her hands. His hands traveled down her body and his lips crashed onto her in a hot wet needy kiss. She wrapped her legs high around his waist making him go a little deeper. He groaned into her mouth, his tongue massaging hers with the same rhythm their bodies were.

All they could think about was each other in this moment. There was no Heaven and Hell, there were no demons, monsters, boogieman…nothing but them. Nothing but sweet sinful pleasure of each other.

Dean felt her walls tightening up around him and he went faster in her causing her to moan louder. His breath became heavier and he put his head in the crook of her neck trying to calm himself before he came too soon.

Finally she came her walls tightening around him even more causing him to cum. She moaned feeling him make a couple more thrust. And they laid there holding each other and breathing heavily.

"I believe I burned more than 100 calories," he said breathing heavily and lifting his head.

"Way to cheapen the moment," she said smirking at him.

"Hey, it's my job. I already had my chick flick moment, so I had to cover myself." He kissed her lips tenderly.

She laughed against his lips and ran her hands around his neck and into his hair. Their lips parted and she looked at him. "Wanna burn some more?"

He raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Yeah!" She laughed and she rolled him over kissing him deeply.

Sam opened Steph's motel room door finding Dean and Steph still sleeping. He smiled seeing them together knowing exactly what happened. He opened the blinds causing sun to run through the blinds.

Dean groaned putting his arm over his eyes and rolling over onto Steph. She opened her eyes quickly and groaned. "Dean…you're heavy get off me."

He chuckled. "I didn't hear you complaining last night."

"Ew, too much information for the morning," said Sam pulling out breakfast from the big brown bag. "Can you guys wait until I eat?"

"You eat, Sammy," said Dean snuggling up closer to Steph. "Steph and I won't make too much noise."

Steph laughed pushing Dean away lightly. "It's not nice to tease your brother."

"And who's the one that wrote I love men on his head?"

She smiled and kissed his lips. "Ew, morning breath, get a mint Winchester."

She sat up wrapping the sheet around her. Dean watched her as she grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom. A minute later they heard the shower going off.

"Well, I guess I don't have to ask how she took the news of your feelings for her?" asked Sam smirking as he put his coffee to his lips.

Dean smiled to himself and got up grabbing his clothes and putting them on. Sam looked his brother's face and chuckled to himself as Dean kept smiling like a fool.

"What?" asked Dean grabbing a doughnut from the bag.

"You're actually smiling."

"No I'm not."

Sam raised his eyebrows as Dean tried to cover it up but the corner of his mouth kept tugging into a smile. "Shut up." He sat down at the table and grabbed the coffee.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Sam glancing at the bathroom door.

"You just have to put a damper to my good morning don't ya, Sammy?"

"Dean, this is serious. I've been thinking, we could always leave her in the motel…"

"And have her kick our asses about it and knowing her she would just leave anyway. No, I don't think so. I say we take her and keep her close to us."

"And I say," said Steph coming out of the bathroom wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a black tank top and she walked over to the table, "that all three of us go, dig up that book then get the hell out of there before the demons notice us out there, if they are even there."

"Are you sure?" asked Dean looking at her.

She gave him a small smile. "Course I'm sure, whatever happens, happens."

Dean took a deep breath his smile finally leaving his face thinking of what they were going to do and hopefully not get Steph killed. "Alright, after breakfast and after I shower, we head to Monroe."

The three of them pulled up to the cemetery and it started to rain. "Well, that's our luck," said Steph looking out the windshield.

"Now all we have to do is find the two large trees with the abandoned house in the back," said Sam.

"That is crawling with old wise demons," said Dean. "Sure sounds like a piece of cake."

"Dean, not helping," said Steph as she glanced over at him.

He sighed and grabbed a hold of her hand and squeezed it. He didn't want her going up there with them; he didn't know what was going to happen. He lied; he wasn't ready to lose her.

The three of them got out of the car and grabbed their shovels, guns, salt and knives. They didn't know what they would need going up there so they grabbed as much as they could carry. They opened the gate to the cemetery and walked in. Dean stayed close to Steph's side and kept looking around him more for the demons then for the damn trees. He wanted to grab her, take her back to the car and drive as far away from this place as possible.

"Found the house," said Steph nodding towards it.

"Then," said Sam looking around for the two largest trees and he spotted them quick. "There are the trees."

The three of them approached the trees and dropped their stuff to the ground. "Now we dig," said Steph looking at Sam and Dean. They nodded and started to dig.

They don't know how long they were digging for, but they were getting muddy and wet and Steph knew if she was going to make it this night she was definitely going to be sick by morning, with her luck the flu.

Finally they reached a dead end when they hit something hard. The three looked up at each other and dropped their shovels to wipe whatever it was. They revealed a coffin.

"A coffin?" asked Dean glancing at Sam. Sam just shook his head once and then they broke through the coffin with their shovels. A stench came out of the coffin and they all backed up a bit putting their hands to their mouths.

"Ugh, that has to be at least a thousand years old," said Steph as her eyes started to water from the stench.

"No," said Sam breaking more of the coffin and then seeing in the dead guys hands a book. _The_ book. The brother book to the Book of the Fallen. "More like centuries and centuries old." He grabbed the book and flipped through it.

"How do we know if it's the real deal?" asked Dean.

"Castiel said the same mark that is in the first one would be in the same place as the second one," said Steph grabbing the book and flipping through to the middle of the book. She found the page she was looking for and smiled to herself seeing the mark. She looked up at them. "It's the book. We found it."

Sam grinned as Dean grabbed Steph in his arms and hugged her tightly. She grinned holding the book still in her hands and he picked her up lightly off the ground.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you look all wet?" she asked as he put her down.

He smirked. "Hmm, no you haven't."

"Oh please, guys, not in front of me," said Sam turning around and grabbing the shovels.

"I wouldn't celebrate yet," said a voice above them. Dean and Steph broke apart seeing a guy and a girl standing over the grave.

"Why Stephanie, it's been so long," said the girl grinning at her. "And I see you did the dirty work for us finding the brother."

Dean's hold on Steph tightened and his glare hardened at the two demons standing above them.

"How about you three get out of that little hole and come with us?"

"Nah," said Dean sarcastically. "We like it better down here then up there with you."

"That wasn't a question," said the guy demon. "Now get out."

Dean was the first one out still glaring at the demons as Steph climbed out and the girl demon grabbed her by the hair pulling her out. Steph made a noise as she was thrown against the tree and slid down. Dean went to go to her side but the guy demon stopped him.

"Don't move hero or she dies," he said.

Sam got out of the grave and was at Steph's side since he was close.

"How about we go somewhere cozier?" asked the girl demons grinning at them. Steph stood up with the help of Sam holding her head and looked towards the abandoned house. This was it, she was going to die but…Chuck never mentioned the Winchesters in his vision.

**AN: Do you know how many OMG's I read in the reviews for the last chapter…I wonder how many OMG's I'm going to read now. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Warning: M for some sexual content with the sexy, irresistible Dean Winchester ::Struggling with keyboard:: "Dean keep your hands to yourself!" I look on the screen. "Did you write that?" "No." "Are you lying to me?" "No." "Dean wipe that smirk off your face or I'm going to rip it off for you." "Oh, I like a feisty woman." I put my head in my hands. "Where's Sammy with the beer?" "Can't wait to get me drunk, huh Joyce?" I looked up at him glaring. "You know you're sexy when you're mad." "Bite me." "When, where and how hard?" "Perv." "Tease."**

The three of them were pushed into the house and candles flickered throughout the tiny house. The house was dusty and old. Furniture was covered in cobwebs and dust and some of the windows were broken.

Steph rubbed the back of her head feeling a bump from when she was thrown against the tree. She was still holding onto the book with a tight grip. Dean and Sam were on either side of her. Dean was slightly in front of her, protecting her. All he kept thinking was that she wasn't going to die, she wasn't going to die, he wasn't going to let it happen.

"Don't worry hero," said the girl demon. "We weren't hurt her…yet."

Dean tensed at her words.

"We're still waiting for the others," said the guy demon.

"Let me guess," said Steph glaring at them. "You're Andras and Germory."

"In the flesh," said Gremory. "Literally."

"Where are the others?" asked Sam.

"They're coming, all in due time," said Andras circling. She went behind Steph and spoke in her ear. "Paimon said we could have some fun before we get this started."

"Andras, play nice," said Gremory smiling. He looked at Sam and Dean. "She just loves to play with pets."

"I'm no one's pet," growled Steph.

"Oh sweetheart, you are going to be our pet." Andras laughed walking around them again and then standing at Gremory's side in front of them. "Paimon said you'd do anything to save your father's soul and what we want is your soul and the books of course."

"You aren't touching her," growled Dean.

"Hero, didn't I tell you to shut up!" yelled Gremory raising his hand and making Dean crash into the wall then crashed on top of the table.

"Dean!" yelled Steph but Sam grabbed her by the waist keeping her there. Dean laid their unconscious.

"He's coming," said Andras grinning and closed her eyes the same time as Gremory.

"We can do this, Steph," said Sam and Steph looked at him confused then looked at Andras and Gremory who had their eyes closed. "Start it."

Steph looked up at Sam knowing what he meant. She grabbed the Book of the Fallen and flipped to the exorcism. Steph and Sam both started to read from it and the demons shook a bit and opened their eyes to show their black eyes.

"You bitch!" yelled Andras staring at Steph but they continued the exorcism. Andras moved over to Steph and hit her in the face.

Steph stopped but Sam kept going. "I am sick of you fucking demons!" yelled Steph and she threw herself on top of Andras. Gremory was on the floor screaming as Steph punched Andras in the face many times making Andras laugh.

But her laughter died down when she felt the exorcism actually start to work on her. Steph got off her as Andras rolled around on the floor screaming. Sam finished the exorcism and they both covered their eyes as the bright light flashed through the room and their screams filled the room. Then silence. They looked towards the floor to see two scorch marks.

Both Sam and Steph let out a shaky relieved breath. Then they looked at Dean who was still lying unconscious.

The house started to shake and Steph and Sam looked around.

"What is that?" asked Sam.

"Paimon…he's coming."

"Steph we don't have the energy to take him on right now, let's get Dean and get the hell out of here."

"But this could be my chance to actually finish it."

"No!" Sam grabbed her arms making her look at him. "This is probably what Chuck saw. If you stay here to try and kill them they are going to kill you. Please Steph…let's go."

Steph nodded and they ran to Dean picking him up. As fast as they could they got out of the house and grabbed some stuff that they left at the grave. A bright light flashed through the house lighting up even the cemetery.

Dean opened his eyes a little as the light hit his face and almost fell to his knees. "Come on, Dean," said Sam pulling him up with him. "We got to get out of here."

"Steph…" He moaned. "Where's Steph?"

"I'm here, Dean. I'm alright. We got to get back to the car."

He kept his eyes close going in and out of consciousness. They put Dean in the backseat, Steph sat with him as Sam got in the driver's side and drove off.

"They're going to know we're near," said Steph looking back at the now dark cemetery.

"Let's just get back to the motel, grab our stuff and get the hell out of here."

Steph nodded and looked down at Dean who was lying on her lap passed out still. She ran her hand through his hair and felt tears blur her vision.

"He'll be alright," said Sam looking at her through the rearview mirror. "He's been through worst."

Steph nodded as she continued to caress his cheek in small little circles. "I almost got you two killed."

"That's one of the cons about the job, Steph. Don't take it to heart. You know how many people we almost got killed or had gotten killed?" Steph didn't say anything just glanced down at Dean wishing he would just wake up.

Sam kept driving till they hit Dallas, Texas early in the morning. Dean still hadn't woken up and it was really start to worry Steph.

"Don't worry, Steph," said Sam looking over his shoulder at her. He saw her worried face and it broke his heart. She looked up at him her eyes red because the tears and she was tired.

"I just want him to wake up," she said quietly and looked down at him again.

"He will." Sam looked down at his brother and he didn't want Steph to know he was worried to. If this was going to keep going on they may have to go to a hospital. Sam got out of the car and went to grab a couple rooms at the motel they were in.

"Please, wake up, Dean," she said quietly and kissed his forehead. "I need you here, please."

After Sam got the rooms he helped Steph with Dean and they went into her room. Sam placed Dean on the bed and patted Steph's back. "He'll wake up." He kissed her head and walked out closing the door behind him to get a shower.

Steph sat on the chair staring at Dean and placed her head in her hands. "I'm so sorry." She was feeling guilt. This was her fault. She had almost got him killed. Now he wasn't even waking up. How hard did he hit his head?

She took her hands out of her head and looked up at the ceiling. "Please, wake him up. I know you can hear me, just please wake him up."

Steph stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She barely had any sleep that day, she was too busy waiting for Dean to wake up. She thought a shower would help her take her mind off of him but it didn't. The water just reminded her of last night.

She opened the door and saw Dean sitting up.

"Dean!" she yelled running over to him and up on the bed. He looked at her with wide eyes as she hugged him tightly. "Oh, God, I thought I was going to lose you." He wrapped his arms around her.

"It's going to take more than a couple demons to get rid of me," he said into her head and kissed her forehead.

"I just feel that all of this was my fault and…"

"No, baby, it's not." He cupped her cheeks in his hands and looked into her eyes. "None of this is your fault. Look I'm up and I'm almost as good as new."

"Don't you ever do that to me again."

He kissed her lips tenderly and ran his hands through her wet hair. "You know I can't promise that because the crap we do."

She smirked. "I know, I just would like to hear it."

He rolled his eyes playing with her. "Ok, I promise not to get thrown against a wall and pass out…"

"For more than 24 hours…"

He chuckled. "For more than 24 hours…"

"Because Steph goes crazy and has no sleep and looks like shit for the rest of the day."

He smiled. "You never look like shit, you're beautiful all the time."

She smiled and kissed his lips. Then she punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm and looked at her like she was crazy.

"That's also for scaring me."

He laughed and wrapped his arm around her pushing her on the bed and him climbing on top of her. "Let me make it up to you."

She smiled as he kissed her and licked her bottom lip. She opened her mouth inviting his tongue in and his hand ran up her thigh. She shivered feeling his fingers so close to her center. The thoughts that went through her mind drove her crazy.

"Wait, Dean," she said and she broke away from him. "We should tell Sam that you're awake."

"I think he can wait." He smirked kissing her neck.

"He's worried though…"

"Shhh…I'll see him later, right now, I want to be with you."

He took her mouth in his again and took his shirt off. She unbuckled his belt and undid his pants. He pulled her towel off of her and kissed her breast.

Steph put her hand in his boxers and started to stroke him from base to tip. He clenched his teeth together closing his eyes. He let out a deep breath and ran his hand up her inner thigh and then entered two fingers into her. She moaned and grinded up into his hand. He curled his fingers making her cry out louder and tighten her hand around him.

He groaned and removed her hand from his pants as he lowered himself between her legs still pumping her with his fingers and then started to lick and suck on her clit. She moaned feeling the pleasure take over her.

He loved her scent and taste and couldn't get enough of it. When she came he licked his fingers causing her eyes to widen and he took his jeans and boxers off. Without warning he entered her making her cry out again.

He thrusted harder and harder into her. His hands grabbed her hips pulling her lower body higher and closer to his. She met his thrust causing him to moan. He licked and bit at her neck until he felt her walls tighten around him. She moaned his name as she came and closed her eyes feeling like she was on cloud nine. Dean continued to thrust into her hard giving her extra pleasure until he came calling out her name.

Their hearts were beating the same rhythm and they kissed each other passionately.

"Maybe you should almost die all the time," she said chuckling and then kissed him tenderly.

"Maybe you should try it next time." She glared at him playfully and he kissed her. "Nah, I won't let that happen." He rolled off of her and wrapped his arms around her and he continued kissing her. "I'll never let you."

She smiled against his lips and looked into his eyes. "I'll never let you do it again. I was so worried about you." She looked away from him but he put his hand on her chin and looked at him.

"I'm here, now. Nothing's going to happen."

"You can't promise that, Dean."

"Well, too bad, I am." He kissed her softly. "And you're going to like it." She smiled again resting her head on his chest as his arms wrapped around her and they stayed like that until they both fell asleep.

The next morning Dean and Steph went for another round in the bed, then another one in the shower. Then they got dressed and went to Sam's room. Dean opened the door and Sam looked up and smiled.

"I'm alive," said Dean putting his hands up in the air smirking. "Thanks to my personal nurse." Steph rolled her eyes and closed the door to the room. "Don't get use to it."

He grinned at her and smacked her ass she glared at him and smacked the back of his head. "Alright, Moe and Curly, let's just head back to Bobby's shall we? We have a long ride ahead of us."

"Guess that makes you Larry." Steph grinned as she put her arms around their shoulders and they walked out of the room.

"The Three Stooges?" asked Dean thinking about it. "Yeah that fits us."

Steph grinned and ran to the passenger side yelling, "Shotgun."

"She is too much like you, it's scary," said Sam walking to the back of the car. "You guys better not be singing for this long ass car ride, or someone is going to get it."

Dean and Steph grinned at each other. Dean winked at her. "Oh, Sammy, we would never do anything like that."

**AN: So they did change the vision =]…which is good but three demons are left and they now have the second book. Life seems pretty good…by the way look at some of the banners I made for some of my stories and I put a picture up of Steph. Let me know what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

They have been back at Bobby's for a couple days and whenever Dean and Steph tried to be alone it seemed someone was interrupting them or coming in. Even for them just to talk, Sam, Bobby or even Castiel would intrude on them.

Steph closed the glass door of the shower and wrapped her arms around Dean's neck pulling his wet naked body close to hers. She let out a small moan as their lips connected. They parted smiling at each other. "See we found a spot where we can be alone."

His hands ran up and down her now wet and smooth back. "Never thought that could happen."

She laughed as he bent his head down and kissed her again.

In the past couple days their feelings for each other grew stronger than before and they both knew what it was but were both afraid to tell each other what they were feeling.

They continued to kiss heatedly in the shower their hands roaming each other's body. They moaned into each other's mouths as they groped each other.

Someone cleared their throat and they turned to see Castiel standing there. Steph let out a small scream and hid herself in Dean's chest. Dean growled angrily and turned Steph out of Castile's sight.

"Does privacy mean anything to anyone anymore?" asked Dean. "What is it Cas?"

"We all need to talk."

Steph looked over at Castiel. "What's up?"

"In ten minutes."

With that Cas walked out both Dean and Steph looked at each other with concerned looks. Steph sighed and looked up at Dean who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyebrow arched. "Sorry…I didn't know he'd want to talk." She went to open the door and Dean grabbed her from behind and brought her back to his chest.

"So," he said kissing her neck. "You going to leave me like this?" His hands ran around to cup her breast in his hands. He squeezed them hard making a small moan escape her throat and then he grinded into her causing her to moan again when his cock hit her clit just right.

"Dean…" she whined knowing he was going to get her all worked up for nothing.

"He said ten minutes."

"Dean…"

"Oh fine. But you know when all this is over. The whole apocalypse, your demons...me and you are heading somewhere warm for a week," he pushed her against the bathroom wall, "where I can take full advantage of you without any interruptions."

She sighed placing her hand on his chest and looked up into his eyes, "Promises, promises."

Once Dean and Steph were dressed they went downstairs to see Bobby, Chuck, Cas and Sam.

"Chuck what are you doing here?" asked Dean rolling up his flannel sleeves.

"Came to see if my vision was true," he said with a smile.

"What vision?" asked Steph. "Was it about me?"

"All three of you actually." He looked at Sam. "Sam."

Sam looked at Steph and Dean. "It's done, the translation, everything it's done."

"The exorcism?" asked Dean looking around at everyone, "You mean to tell me you figured it out."

"Yeah, we can finally finish Lucifer off. We can finally kill him."

Steph smiled seeing the hope in Dean and Sam's eyes. "So what are we waiting for?"

"Tomorrow night actually," said Sam, "that's the only time we will be able to do it. On the night of the eclipse, where evil can be seen by everyone and evil is weak while good is powerful. It's the only way."

Steph bit her bottom lip thinking if all evil was weak she would be able to go after the three demons that were left. She looked up from the floor and caught Chuck's eyes and he nodded knowing what she was thinking.

"So what are we doing sitting around here?" asked Dean with a small smile playing on his lips, "Let's celebrate probably our last night on earth or an early celebration of killing that son of a bitch."

The others smiled as Bobby brought in a case of beer. Steph was sitting at Bobby's desk in his chair with a bottle of beer in her hand that she hasn't touched. She watched Dean, Sam and Bobby playing poker in the kitchen while Cas and Chuck talked in the living room. She smiled at the others knowing what she was thinking could be dangerous and could kill her but if tomorrow was the only night evil's veil was weak then she was going to do it, she was going to do it alone.

Dean placed his cards down and laughed at Sam and Bobby's faces. "He's truly like his old man," said Bobby and Dean smiled at him and he looked over at Steph who was sitting by herself.

Sam looked over too and then looked back at Dean. "She ok?"

"I'm not too sure but I think I know what'll turn her mood around." He smiled at them as he got up. Sam shook his head as he took Dean's seat at the table.

Steph looked up at Dean as he sat down on the desk in front of her, "Now what's a beautiful woman like you doing in a place like this?"

She smiled, "What's a man like you hitting on a beautiful woman like me?"

He laughed as he grabbed her hand standing up, "Come on."

"Where we going?"

He just smirked. "Come on."

She got up following him out the door and walked towards the Impala. He sat on the hood and brought her up in front of him sitting between his legs. She rested her head and back against his chest as they both stared up at the stars. Dean rested his chin against her head and tangled his hands with hers. "What's going on in that head of yours?" he whispered to her.

She frowned still staring at the stars. "You wouldn't like it."

"Try me."

She let out a deep breath and held continued to play with his hands. "Sam said tomorrow is the only time evil will be weakened."

"Yeah…"

"That means every evil will be weakened."

Dean looked straight ahead as her words rang through his head. He knew where she was going with this, "Steph…"

"Dean, please listen to me. Tomorrow may be the only chance to kill the devil and Sam needs you on that and tomorrow may be the only chance I have at killing those demons."

"And who's gonna help you with them?"

She looked down at their hands as a tear slipped her eye, "I don't…" she stopped as her voice cracked, "I don't need help with them if they're weak. But this is the devil we're talking about and Sam is gonna need all the help he can get with the exorcism. He needs you Dean."

"And I need you, Steph don't do it." He moved so he was looking at her and he saw how she was struggling with this.

"This is the only way Dean. The only way I can kill them."

"Do you even know where they are?"

She nodded. "I tracked them." She laughed a little, "Seems like they've been tracking me, they're close."

Their eyes met and she put her hand on his cheek her thumb touching his lips then caressed his cheek. "Dean…I-" She swallowed hard looking away then looked back at him, "I love you, I've never loved anyone before and I don't even know if this is love but I think it is."

Dean took in a deep breath and let it out. His hand was on top of hers that was resting on his cheek. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly, a small tear escaping his eye, "I love you so much, you have no idea."

She laughed her own tears falling from her eyes, "I may have a small clue." She sniffed and looked back into his eyes. She leaned up and kissed him softly, "So what do we do now?"

He smiled a little as his hands ran through her hair and he looked her over. His right hand ran down her face and to her left hand where his thumb caressed the back of her hand. He looked down as his thumb traced over her ring finger and he looked up at her, "Marry me." It was more of a command then a question and she moved back a little.

"What?" She was looking more surprised than anything. She didn't know if she heard him right.

"Marry me, right now."

She looked into his eyes searching to see if he was joking or not. "Dean are you…"

"I'm positive. I want to marry you; I want you to be mine…forever. Please."

She opened her mouth words not coming out and she looked around trying to figure out the right answer. Was she ready for this kind of commitment? She looked back at him. "Right now?"

"Yes, right now because tomorrow, tomorrow may be our last day and I just want to know for one day that you were at least mine…"

"I am yours Dean no little paper is gonna say otherwise."

"But I want you to be Mrs. Dean Winchester."

She bit her bottom lip and nodded, "Ok, yes, let's go get married."

The two got off the car and Dean kissed her. "Are we gonna get Sam and the others…"

"No, not time," he said as he opened the door for her and she got in. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She was eloping with Dean. She looked over at him as he got into the driver side and he looked at her. She gave him a small smile as he leaned over and kissed her.

* * *

Sam came running down the stairs towards Bobby and the others, "They're not up there."

"Where could they be?" asked Cas and they looked at Chuck and saw he was being quiet.

"Chuck," said Sam walking up to him, "you're being awfully quiet."

"Chuck," said Bobby and Chuck looked up at them and had a small nervous smile. "Well I really don't think it's my business to tell you guys."

"Chuck! Where are they?"

Before Chuck could answer they heard the Impala pull up to the house and they all went outside. "Where the hell have you two been?" asked Sam.

"Sammy," said Dean grabbing Steph's hand, "meet you're new sister in law."

They all looked at the two with wide eyes.

Sam arched an eyebrow, "Say-say that again."

Steph bit her lip as she showed Sam her left hand, "Yeah, uh, we're married. We got married last night."

They all turned back to Dean, "Married?" asked Bobby, "You idjit didn't think about inviting us to this little celebration?"

"It was a heat in the moment sort of thing," said Dean, "we wanted to get it done as soon as possible."

Steph smiled as he turned to her, their eyes catching, and he turned back to the others, "After all, this may be the last day we see of each other."

Sam frowned, "Dean you don't have too…"

"It's not that Sam," said Steph, "I'm going to be going after the demons when you guys leave for Lucifer. I might not make it back."

She gave them all a small smile as she walked passed them. Dean walked around to the trunk of his car and went through everything to make sure it was all there. Sam walked up to him as the others went inside. "You're letting her go after them by herself?"

"It's her choice," he said, "she doesn't want to listen to me."

"So you thought by marrying her she would stay?"

"No, I thought by marrying her she may get some sense into her brain that people do care about her, they do love her, like me." Dean threw a gun in the trunk and closed it. He looked up at Sam, "This may give her all the strength that she needs to fight and kill those bastards and come back in one piece to me. Then we can start over, all of us. We'll fight and hunt for a year or two but I'm getting tired and I'm gonna want to settle down with her one day…hell maybe have a few kids be normal for a change."

Steph stood next to the car as Dean walked over to her. He didn't give her time to talk all he did was take her face in his hands and kiss her tenderly. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back as his arms went around her waist pulling her close to him. Their lips parted, only inches away, "I love you Steph, please just make it home in one piece." He kissed her forehead making her smile.

"Only if you promise to."

He smiled, "You got a deal."

She smiled at him right before she kissed him one last time, "I love you," she whispered and right before she changed her mind she got into the car. Dean closed the door and looked at her as she turned the car on and she pulled away. That may have been the hardest thing he had to watch walk away from him and he couldn't do anything about it.

He sighed heavily as he looked back at Bobby's. It was time. Two battles were going to go on today and his wife and him were part of them. He had a feeling one of them wasn't going to make it out alive; it was a feeling deep in his gut.

* * *

Steph hit the wall and groaned hearing the laughter. They were weak but not weak enough. She had to just keep thinking of Dean for her to go on. She gritted her teeth turning on her knees and finishing the exorcism. These three were strong but she had to finish so they wouldn't hurt anyone else, wouldn't ruin anyone else's life. This was her destiny. She was so finish off The Fallen Demons and finally live in peace and let her father's soul rest in peace.

As she continued the exorcism the demons fell to their knees and tried to hold on as best as they could. Steph stared into their eyes as she just continued. Showing them she wasn't weak, she had the power she was in control and she was gonna kill them.

The one tried to move towards her but it was too late. He screamed as his body exploded and the second did the same. The leader held on with a good fight and it was just them two left in the room. He laughed at her trying to weaken her, trying to break her but she knew he was the weak one. He was the one that was going to die not her.

Finally as if it were all an illusion he was gone. The only trace of them being on earth was the scorched marks they left on the floor. It was over, she could move on now.

She looked at the clock to see that it was past midnight. She still had time to see if Sam and Dean were done with Lucifer.

She got into the car and drove back to Bobby's. When she got there she saw a fire had started in the salvage yard. She grabbed her gun as she ran to the back. She saw Bobby lying on the ground and she ran to him, "Bobby, Bobby!" She shook him and he opened his eyes.

"Steph?"

"Hey, Bobby, where's Sam and Dean? Where are they? What happened?" She went to get his wheelchair that was a few feet away when he stood up. "Bobby…you can walk?"

"Long story kid," he said and coughed.

"Where's Dean and Sam?"

Answering her question she heard Sam yelling the exorcism. Bobby and Steph ran to the back of the salvage yard where the forest began and saw Sam and Dean standing there fighting with Lucifer. Dean was being held by Lucifer, holding him high in the air by his neck and threw him down.

Sam continued the exorcism waiting for Lucifer to weaken even more and for the end to come.

Dean got up not noticing Steph and Bobby. "That the best you got?" he asked out of breath and Lucifer smirked as a knife appeared in his hand.

As fast as it came the knife was thrown and Steph saw it going straight for Dean. "No!" she yelled and she ran Bobby tried to hold her back but she ran in front of Dean and the knife went into her back.

"No!" yelled Dean as she fell into his arms.

Sam stopped and watched Dean and Steph fall to their knees. Steph looked down to see blood coming from her stomach. The knife had gone all the way through. She began to shake as Dean held her in his arms.

"Look at that Sam," said Lucifer and Sam looked at him, "Ya know you could stop it. You could stop all of this. If you say yes you can save her and Steph and Dean can live happily ever after."

Dean had tears falling freely from his face as he held Steph in his arms. "Steph, come on stay with me ok?"

She smiled looking up at him, "It's not that bad." She winced as she tried to move. "Everything is going to be ok." She tried to convince him as she clung onto his jacket.

Sam looked back at Lucifer and looked back down at the book and he started where he left off. Lucifer felt some pain run through his body. "Sam…don't do this."

He continued and Lucifer fell to his knees and growled. It wasn't a normal human growl. It was a growl of the prince of darkness. The loudest most vicious unhuman growl anyone could hear in their life.

Steph looked up at Dean knowing this was going to be the end, "I-I wish things could ha-have been different," she said in a low voice. She gave him one last smile. "I love you."

"Steph…please no, oh God! No!"

Her hand dropped from his jacket as her head tilted back, lifeless. Just as she died Lucifer had screamed and was sent back down to Hell.

Sam looked over at Dean to see Steph lying dead in his arms and Bobby walked up slowly towards him. Sam frowned, this wasn't supposed to happen. Why didn't Chuck warn them about Steph coming? About her death?

* * *

Dean stood in front of the alter he made of wood and sticks. Steph was lying on top of it, her body lifeless and gone. He finished pouring the gas around the alter and pulled out his matches. He threw one in and the fire started. He stared at her as the fire consumed her body. He could smell her around him, her scent as the fire burned her up. Tears fell down his eyes watching her go up with the flames. He held her wedding ring she only wore less than 24 hours. He put it in his pocket and wiped the tears as he continued to stare at the fire.

After the fire was out and her body was gone, all that was left was ashes; he poured them into container and headed to the car.

A half an hour later Dean was sitting at a lighthouse staring out at the ocean. He held the contained close to him and looked up at the sky and felt the ocean breeze hit his cheek. He'd never look at the ocean the same again. That is where he heard Steph talking about her feelings towards him and this is where she was gonna stay.

He stood up opening the container as he threw her ashes out towards the ocean. The wind took her ashes towards the ocean and he watched her blow away with it. He kissed her ring and threw it out into the ocean where it sunk to the bottom.

As he stepped down the concrete steps of the lighthouse he heard her laugh. He stopped and looked around. Her laugh continued till he looked up and saw an outline of her face in the sky. He could have sworn she looked down at him and then she disappeared.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Sorry it took me so long to end this. It was pretty hard to kill Steph off. I loved her character. Who knows maybe if I get enough request there could be a sequel. Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
